The Dragon in Miðgarðr
by SpartanWolfj6
Summary: The Dragonborn has vanished from Nirn. a warrior appears on Berk under circumstances only he gods know, two realms on the brink of destruction will the Dragonborn be able to prevent the destruction of both Nirn and Miðgarðr. Only fate will tell. skyrim is owned by Bethesda and How To Train Your Dragon is owned by Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell
1. Chapter 1

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

* * *

The Dragon and The Riders

* * *

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

By Spartanj6

ᚦᛖ᛫ᛞᚱᚨᚷᛟᚾ᛫ᚨᚾᛞ᛫ᚦᛖ᛫ᚱᛁᛞᛖᚱᛋ

Proud... Hardy... Conquerors... The Nords of Skyrim a strong hearty people with a history conquering and various conflicts in their homeland and neighboring regions... The ancestors of the Nords hailed from the frozen continent of Atmora far to the north of Tamriel. According to legend Atmora was at one point temperate in climate with greenery, although other reports argue that this is false. Many scholars believe Atmorans had been occasionally migrating to various parts of Tamriel forming the first human settlements on the continent, at some point in early history there was a large-scale civil-war causing Ysgramor already a great warrior among Atmorans to travel to Tamriel along many other who would follow him. They landed on the northern cost and settled in the region that would come to be known as Skyrim. Due to the large Snow Elf population present in their new land the Atmorans referred to it as Mereth. Early on the two-differing people lived in relative peace with one another, but soon a vicious war broke out between the Nords and Snow Elves beginning with the Night of Tears.

The Night of Tears involved the sudden sacking of the Atmoran city of Saarthal in which many Nords died and the city was raised to the ground... Only Ysgramor and his two sons Yngol and Ylgar managed to survive the slaughter and they retreated back to Atmora with vengeance in their hearts, Ysgramor rallied a number of warriors to his cause calling themselves the 500 Companions as the sailed back to Mereth for their counter attack. Mereth soon drowned in Elven blood as the Atmorans slaughtered or enslaved every Snow Elf in they could find, savagely pushing them back until the Elves were forced to make a final stand on the island of Solstheim. Although the Elves put up a valiant resistance especially with the aid of the mysterious Snow Prince they were eventually crushed and either enslaved, killed, or forced into hiding.

At some point after this Ysgramor breathed his last breath at which point many the Companions laid down their weapons never to pick them up again. Ylgar, Ysgramor's youngest son took up the throne as the First King of Skyrim as would many of his descendants until the death of King Borgas at the hands of the wild hunt... or so you thought.

Descendant of Ylgar's bloodline, Slayer of the vampire Harkon, Harbinger of the Companions, Warrior, Revolutionary, Atmoran, Nord his Name... Eusebios son of the Great Nord raider Healfdene.

How will he fair in a land where humans tame, and ride dragons how will it affect him and more importantly how much would it change him.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

(With this done the start of my new fanfic begins a crossover between Skyrim and HTTYD verse... I hope you enjoyed this, in this fanfiction I will be reinstating and expanding on the old Nordic pantheon which you can find on the Elder Scrolls fandom and I might combine the Viking pantheon with the Nordic pantheon as best as I can cause the Nords of Skyrim and Vikings of Scandinavia are practically the same thing. But all in all, Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you... Peace off BOOP)


	2. Feast of the Dead (reupload)

Feast of the Dead

It was a dark and stormy night; dark clouds eclipsed the two moons Secunda and Masser, lighting crack through skies and thunder clapped as Kyne and all the Nordic gods danced in the heavens with joy because this night was a special night... a special night indeed.

In a house in village on the outskirts of Skyrim a woman howled with pain. "Push! Gyda you have to push!" Said a red-haired woman pressing a warm towel on Gyda's forehead.

"Don't forget to breathe. You're doing well my lady." Said another woman this time with blonde hair.

The pregnant woman Gyda was in pain, such agonizing pain she began to doubt she could hold on any longer. "My lady you have to push."

"I can't, I can't do it, I cannot have this child!" Gyda howled the pain becoming more and more excruciating.

"You're only saying that because of the pain, you must push." Gyda closed her eyes and strained to breathe and pushed hard. The pain was unbearable she let out moan.

Another red-haired woman saw as Gyda slipped into near unconsciousness she went to her side. "My lady Gyda listen to me... You are in an open field on one side of you is a deep pit with bones and ashes and hellish things, on the other side is your house, your sons, your daughter in the fords and the sunlight is striking the snow high on the mountains. If want to reach your house then you must push the baby out as Dibella would, let it rip you but push out, choose life." Gyda opened her eyes and let out a moan and gave it one final push with all her effort. "I see the head." Said the blonde.

Gyda let out sigh of relief and laid her head down she felt the movement of the blonde's hands as she removed the baby. Everyone looked over to see the baby cry, flailing in the blonde's arms.

Gyda smiled as the blonde place the baby in her arms. "It's a boy, a strong and healthy boy."

Elsewhere

A young Nord walks out into the cold rain to find a much older Nord with full grown beard standing over a ledge overlooking the lands of The Rift. He looked like he was entering his twilight years judging from the few gray hairs in his blonde mane. "My lord Healfdene." The young Nord called out.

"What is it?"

"You have a son."

The Nord known as Healfdene chuckled he was man entering his twilight years and the gods have given him another son, gods help him. "You did well to inform me, return to you home." The young Nord bowed his head and left, while Healfdene went to his home to find his wife holding the cooing baby in her arms. "The midwives told me he came out swinging." He said as he went to Gyda's side, the baby cooed with curiosity at his father.

"He has your eyes." Gyda said through tears of joy as she looked into her son's blue eyes.

"And he has your hair." Healfdene replied gesturing toward the infant's black hair, only to have his finger grabbed by the infant. "He has a strong grip for a pup, the grip of a fighter. Our little fighter, our little Eusebios."

Eusebios, Gyda loved the named and it appeared that the baby liked it too... Eusebios. Gyda smiled and turned to Healfdene. "Ég elska þig." She told him. (I love you)

"Og ég þig." He replied before kissing his wife passionately. (And I you)

That was 25 years go now Eusebios has grown up, he his hair grew to shoulder length with two parted bangs at his forehead and a long braid at the back, he grew a vellus goatee and sported the Nordic wanderer armor and sheathed at his back was the Dovah Luv sword. After the slaying of Harkon, and Miraak, Eusebios had but one challenge to face... Alduin. But now was a time for peace for today was the Feast of the Dead which was being celebrated in every hold in Skyrim.

"That's today?!" Eusebios exclaimed, he had been running around Skyrim traveling to all the holds and slaying whatever monsters threatened the holds for so long he couldn't keep up with the dates. The Feast of the Dead one of Skyrim's most important celebration's, celebrated to honor Ysgramor and the 500 companions. The festivities consisted of fireworks, songs, and a great feast where the names of all 500 companions are recited, and Eusebios being a direct descendant of Ysgramor through his youngest son Ylgar and being the Harbinger of the Companions, he had to be the one to recite those names. "Please tell me you haven't forgotten. This is supposed to be a special day for you and the Companions, but mostly for you." Said a very feminine voice Nord.

"Oh, Vignar isn't going to let me live it down." Eusebios turns to see of pair of beautiful orange eyes stepping out of the shadows and with them a very beautiful woman... "Serana... I thought you were at fort Dawnguard."

"Isran ran everyone off because of today, he can't stand our peoples traditions for even a second."

"It's not like he hasn't dealt with Nords and our sense of tradition I mean he let a former Stormcloak join the Dawnguard."

"And while you and your mutts have been slaying 'monsters' I've been-" Serana was cut off by Eusebios kissing her, she didn't fight back she just returned the kiss, they broke away from each other and Eusebios's sky-blue eyes turned into and an emerald green color as he stared in Serana's. "Dine øjne er så smukke som Secunda." He said in the native tongue.

"You know our language has vastly changed since the 2nd era. What did you say?" Serana whispered, her face getting closer for another kiss.

"Your eyes are as beautiful as Secunda." Eusebios whispered back. his hand slithers up the vampiress's right upper thigh and leans in for another kiss, which was interrupted by Vignar wearing and ancient Atmoran armor with the name "Graymane" carved in old Atmoran into it. "Oh no keep your maggot in your pants at least until the festival is over, this celebration is sacred don't disgrace your Ancestor with your lust."

Eusebios grumbled annoyed at Vignar. "Don't you ever knock?"

"Here." He hands Eusebios Ylgar's armor and helmet, which he puts on, looking in the mirror in the Harbingers quarters. "The last person to wear this armor was Borgas before he died at the hands of the Wild Hunt... Did you see him in Ysgramor's tomb?"

"No, I only saw the companions of Ysgramor's time."

"How were they?"

"Like you in some regards, Vignar but less cranky." He chuckled at the end earning a growl from the old Nord. "Careful arseling before I count you among them." Vignar looks at Eusebios in the mirror and saw how much he looked like Yngol, Ylgar's older brother, Eusebios was only twenty-five years old the youngest Harbinger in history, mostly because all Harbingers before him were at least thirty or older. It amazed Vignar on much stronger Eusebios was though he was Dragonborn. "The preparations should be finished, you should study up on those names. Oh, and Eusebios."

"Oi."

"Don't mispronounce any of them, it's disrespectful."

"Like I'd ever be disrespect the ancients."

Later in Whiterun.

Sköll chased Sol causing sundown to begin and all of people of Whiterun hold were out in the streets of the city partaking in the festival. The Children played, the shopkeepers sold novelties, mead, sweetrolls and all sorts foods, the some of the Nords dressed as animals, such as bears, wolves, deer's and creatures of the forests. Music was being played by bards, songs were sung by poets, only Whiterun, Windhelm, and Solitude were the only cities that did both festivals and feasts, the rest of Skyrim did feasts in their homes. Windhelm did a festival for it house the throne kings for a time and Whiterun did the festival for Whiterun was home to the Companions from Jeek of the River to Eusebios.

The feast was held at the porch of Jorrvaskr. A large table was where Eusebios, Farkas, Vilkas, Aela and Jarl Balgruuf sat, with two larger tables coming down from both ends. Resembling on the ancient mead halls look. The two wolves Farkas and Vilkas sat on Eusebios's right as Aela and Balgruuf sat to his left. Serana and the Companions sat at the left table, with the Graymanes and Battle-Borns sitting at the right. All of Whiterun watched as Eusebios recited the names of all 500 companions.

Within the span of 7 minutes he was almost done, "Helga Stonecrusher, Vildar Steelbone, Bjorn Ironside, Jeek of the River, Hans the Fox, and Rackety-Nix the Nix-Hound. All these heroes are honored on this day. For their strength and valor made Skyrim strong, for their bravery gave Skyrim her fierceness, their wisdom gave Skyrim her teachings. And their sacrifice made Skyrim our home!" Eusebios grabs his chalice of mead and raises it high in the air, everyone raised their smaller goblets as well. "Let us drink my Companions! Drink my Jarl, Drink everyone for all of Skyrim! For this day we give thanks! Drink to their memory as they drink with the Allfather, Shor!" everyone cheered and took a sip of their mead, but Eusebios chugged it down for it was tradition for the Harbinger to do so.

"Whoa Eusebios don't choke!" exclaims Athis.

"Drink Dragonborn, drink to Ysgramor!" Heimskr cheered.

The people cheered as Eusebios kept gulping down the chalice of mead, now finishing he slams the empty goblet down on the table and opens his mouth flashing his tongue and howling like a true Nord. The people clapped and shouted their praise. "Now let us feast and make marry!" says Eusebios and in span of a second, servants with platter of food cooked by the finest chefs in Skyrim came pouring out of Dragonsreach.

The feast lasted for hours until Hati chased Masser and Secunda high into the sky and everyone retired to their homes. Balgruuf to Dragonsreach, the Battle-Borns to house Battle-born, the Graymanes to house Graymane and Eusebios and the Companions to Jorrvaskr.

Eusebios entered the Harbingers quarters and took the time to admire his ancestor's battle axe. "I've been told that Wuuthrad was also known as the Elf-Grinder." Serana said as she entered.

"Storm's Tears... that what it means because Yngol forged the axe out of his father's tears."

"Everyone is upstairs still celebrating." Serana was right, they could hear faint voices from above, but Serana and Eusebios were thinking of a different way to celebrate.

"The night is still young; shall we make it worthwhile." Says Eusebios running his fingers through Serana's beautiful raven hair.

Eusebios goes in for a deep kiss and Serana kisses back. She pulls his head into hers and hop onto him wrapping her legs around his waist. Eusebios carries her to the bed and throws down and closes the door behind him and to Serana, kissing her all over.

A loud knock was heard, "Eusebios, Serana?"

Farkas, who was wondering where the two scooted off to, Serana placed a finger on Eusebios's lips, keeping him quiet. "Shh, wait until he leaves."

As the footsteps walked off, Eusebios and Serana continued with their plan while from up top the Companions cheered, drank, exchanged stories and boasted of the beasts and monsters they toppled in their travels. Farkas wondered where the duo of vampire and werewolf could have run off to but soon his thoughts returned to the drinking and boasting, he wasn't the brightest candle in the Companions.

In the Harbingers quarters, Eusebios couldn't keep his tongue out Serana's mouth as the undressed each other. Serana kissing down Eusebios's chest all the way to his muscled and scarred chest and back up, biting down on his shoulder drawing blood. Eusebios's eyes turn green, his canine length and he bit down on her neck and groped her breast. Eusebios was now on to of her, slightly dry humping. He grabs her underwear and rips it off still kissing her. He slides his massive cock inside and Serana lets out grunt. He thrusts at slow pace wanting to enjoy every minute of this, they both look into each other's eyes as they let out hard and short breaths. Eusebios increases his pace and Serana lets out a loud moan, biting her lip and pulling Eusebios's head close to hers, "ég elska þig." Said Eusebios still thrusting.

"Og ég þig." Said Serana. Eusebios sits up still inside her and Serana's legs wrapped around him. She grinds her body on his and Eusebios thrusts to the rhythm giving more pleasure. They continue looking into each other's eyes; Serana's beautiful orange stared into Eusebios lycanthropic green. They kiss deeply again, Eusebios still thrusting but now faster. Serana grunted and moaned her body still on Eusebios's. Their intercourse lasted for hours upon hours until both fell asleep, Serana wrapped in Eusebios's arms.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

Berk, Viking Archipelago 782 A.D.

Three long years have passed since the war with the Berserker Tribe, the young Berserker chief Dagur the Deranged and his warriors along with some Rogue Outcast warriors are now being held in prison and all is t peace. Berk still receives some attacks from Baltic tribesmen, but they repel them every time but not without casualties up. Livestock is hit hard; dragons and Vikings are also killed.

The heroes of Berk... The Dragon Rider led by Stoick's son Hiccup were getting a bit tired of these skirmishes. Astrid the second-in-command, Fishlegs the lore master and dragon expert, Snoutlout acting as the muscle and the Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut well every team needs an idiot or two... meh.

Snoutlout wa given the title of official weapon tester by Gobber, and works at the armory, The Twins however to no absolutely one's surprise have dedicated their lives to Loki, the God of Mischief, and Fishlegs who has really found his calling teaching the children the history of Dragons.

The Dragon academy has started taking recruits, and Hiccup has dedicated his life to finding new dragons, but there was a particular dragon the interested him, it only appeared during the heaviest of storms and no one has ever caught a clear glimpse of it, it was just as fast as a Skrill but moved like a Night Fury, Hiccup named it the Storm Fury and he was eager to attempt to tame it. But today was a sunny day so no Storm Fury, but still a chance to find a new species of dragons.

Hiccup and Toothless are out venturing the archipelago, relentless they were in their search of new dragons. Astrid and her Deadly Nadder Stormfly catches up with them. "Hey there you are." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup I've been chasing you since the armory."

"Well I thought we'd try out the far north this time."

Astrid had different plans. "Uh, can we talk about something first?"

But Hiccup is so caught up in his search he claims to have finally spotted a new dragon, "You know what I'm just gonna say it. I have a really good feeling about today, Astrid."

"You say that every time we go searching for new dragons. Hiccup while we have a second, I wanted to talk to you about—" She is cut of by Hiccup tossing her the scope and saying excitingly. "Oh, look, look, look! You see it? There's definitely some movement up ahead. Long neck, large head. Behind that rock formation."

"Yeah, anyway, I wanted to tell you—" Hiccup just flies off. "Ugh!"

"This is it, Toothless. A new species of dragon, bud." Toothless just growls. As the turn around to see what was behind the rock formation. They find in truth, the Twins. "Loki'd!" they shouted.

"Ha! You totally thought 'Barch' was a new dragon. Hahaha!"

"Oh come on! Did not. Let's go bud." Hiccup and Toothless leave disappointed. Later on, Hiccup and Toothless rests on a sea stack, where Astrid tells him to admit that maybe their search for new adventure is over as they've visited every island on the archipelago. Hiccup still refuses to accept this, but Astrid says otherwise, saying it's over for her as she reveals that she has now joined the Berk Guard. Hiccup is sadly happy for Astrid's decision and the rest of the Riders to have found a new hobby, Astrid leaves saying to Hiccup to think about finding something else that is best for him and Toothless.

At night, Hiccup visits the old Academy, where he is the only member left to not have retired and faces the facts. "I guess it's just you and me from now on, bud." The next day Hiccup having nothing else to do goes to "try" and have a Father-Son conversation.

"Hiccup, what are you doing home so early?"

"Oh, I just... wanted to spend some time with my dear old dad. Yeah, you know, we never get to talk anymore. So..."

Stoick wasn't convinced, "Alright, what is it?"

"What's what? 'what is it?' Can't a son a spend some quality time with his father?"

"Not this one. Not usually, at least. So let's hear it."

Hiccup sighs and sits at the table Stoick was sitting at. "Alright. Did you know Astrid just joined the Berk Guard?"

"I'd heard that. Good for her."

"And the other riders have got their different things going on."

"What are you saying son?"

"I'm saying, I don't know. Maybe it's time for me—" Just then Fishlegs bust down the door breathing heavily. "Hiccup you better come check this out, there's something going on outside and from the looks of it, it seems Thor is the cause."

"If a storm is coming then there's chance that the Storm Fury will be here. C'mon bud let's go."

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

(I'm gonna end it there don't worry chapter 3 will have the explanation to how Eusebios got there but I hope you enjoyed just so you know The Feast of the Dead is a special celebration for the Nords of Skyrim and since I can relate to the Nords with their pride, and sense of Honor and Tradition I wanted to put this celebration in fanfic the mods I used will be listed below

Starks Shield

Nordic Wanderer armor

Jaysus Swords

If you noticed I changed Eusebios's age from 22 to 25 because it didn't feel right on how manage to accomplish so much in such a short time and plus it would've came back to bite me later on in the future Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you, Peace off... BOOP)


	3. New World, New People

New World, New People

(Dream-like flashback)

 _A 6-year-old Eusebios sleeps peace fully in his bed, until._

 _CLAANG_

 _The sound was faint, but it was enough to wake Eusebios from his sleep. Wiping his eyes Eusebios walked outside to see his village on fire, Nords and Altmer battling. A Nordic warrior parried an Elf sword away from his chest and stabbed the Elf in the throat before being stabbed in the back himself._

 _Eusebios walked amongst the chaos having no idea what was going on, he just walked on and watched as Nords and Elves killed each other._

 _An Altmer warrior pulls a Nord Shield-maiden close with his left hand and thrusts his sword deep into her midsection. Another grabs Nord, turns him around and wraps his arm around the Nord's neck. The Elf then stabs the Nord in the chest twice before throwing his body to the ground._

 _Eusebios's mother Gyda grabs an Altmer's head and stabs upward with her sword. Healfdene fought to Elves with Duel Steal swords he killed the first one with a stab to the chest then spins clockwise to slash the second Elf. Eusebios watches as a third Elf rushes Healfdene only to be decapitated by the Nord. Healfdene then parries a downward strike and slashes the Elf's throat, then stabs a fourth Elf in his midsection twice only to be stabbed in the back._

 _Eusebios's eyes widen with horror, Gyda thrusts her sword into an Elf then retracts and spins clockwise for a slash to the throat. As the Elf falls dead Gyda notices her son staring then looks to see as an Altmer finally delivers the strike that bring down Healfdene, a swift slash to his chest and Healfdene fell forward dead. Gyda quickly grabs her son and holds him close only to be knock down by an Altmer riding a horse. Gyda is pulled away but Eusebios is left on the ground._

 _Another Altmer, a female arrives in black elven armor arrived on a white horse, as the surviving Nord fighters were gathered including Gyda, the she elf spoke. "You Nords a bunch of Talos worshipping savages who have betrayed the empire, the penalty for the worship of Talos and the defiance of the Aldmeri Dominion is death." She said as she drew her elven sword. Gyda glanced at her son who was under the horse, Eusebios just watched. Gyda glanced back at the She-Elf with eyes that casted judgment, the Elf however didn't care and slashed Gyda's throat. "Kill them all she said and rode off. Eusebios closed his eyes as his people were murdered mercilessly the Elves spared no one._

Eusebios found himself at the edge of the bed, panting heavily and sweating profusely, next to him was Serana, lying on her side of the bed completely naked, sleeping quietly her sleeping form was such a beautiful sight to see, he would do anything to protect her.

In a bold attempt, he moved his fingers across the vampire's body, sliding his hand from the sides to her back, she too deep in sleep to even feel a thing. "So laddie are you done admiring your woman?" Asked a voice with a Scottish accent.

Eusebios quietly yelped and turned to see a severed head with a full-grown beard. "Minir, how long have you been watching?!"

"Oh, I saw everything and if I still had my body I'd be pleasuring myself right now."

Eusebios blushed with embarrassment. "For a head you're really are disgusting, I can see why the Allfather imprisoned you in the mountain."

"Well lad you should've checked your surroundings first before checking your size."

"One more word out of you and I'll leave you in the chest." There was a long moment of silence and then Eusebios rose from the bed and started putting on his newest armor. First, he put on blue wrist bands covered with steel arm bracers, then his black tunic and steel greaves, he puts on a black steel musculata curiass and leather Greek tassets to protect his upper thighs, and finally he drapes a black cape with the symbol painted in white over his back which read: Λ

"Where are you going lad?"

"We, Minir are going to the Throat of the World." Eusebios replied after sheathing his sword 'Dovah Luv' and ancestral battle axe, he grabbed Minir and tied him to his belt. "Hold on lad you know Paarthurnax still has it out for me."

"Yes, which is why I'm bringing you, so the old crone can have someone to talk to." Eusebios walked to on his drawers and took up a pearl necklace. Upon looking at he felt tears build up in his eyes, he wipes his eyes and goes for his helmet.

"Wait don't tell me you're going to fight Alduin."

"I have no choice... Last night was peaceful, the most peace I could enjoy in one lifetime, I want every day to be nothing but peace... But that can never happen, not as long as Alduin is alive." Eusebios looked at his shield, it was made from a concave piece of wood and covered with a thin sheet of steel on the front and a thin piece of leather in the back, it was about 3 ft. in the diameter. Its rim was painted white with symbols carved in and painted in black around the shield which read: Ὦ ξεῖν', ἀγγέλλειν Λακεδαιμονίοις ὅτι τῇδε

κείμεθα, τοῖς κείνων ῥήμασι πειθόμενοι.

The disk of the shield was painted black and a large red symbol was painted over it the same symbol was painted over his cape

He grabbed the shield in one hand and his helmet in the other. The helmet was made of Skyforge steel, it had cheek guards with pointed ends, its nose guard also ended in a sharp point. On top of the helmet was a plume with blue horsehairs. He heads upstairs to find Farkas, Vilkas, and Aela.

"And where do you think you're going Harbinger?" Aela asked.

Eusebios simply put on his helmet and walked past them, but before walking out the door. "When she wakes, tell Serana... I did it for her." He walks out the door, with no chance of defeat nor of victory.

Eusebios made it to the Throat of the World in 2 days where he was met by his dragon mentor Paarthurnax. "You have it. The Kel, the Elder Scroll. Tiid kreh... qalos. Time shudders at its touch. There is no question. You are doom-driven. Koogan Akatosh. The very bones of the earth are at your disposal. Go then. Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs." The old dragon rumbled.

"Knowing that he's on his way doesn't help me at all you old coot." Eusebios said, pulling the Elder Scroll out his satchel. As he approached the Time-Wound, he took a deep breath. "For you." He said thinking back to Serana. He opened the Scroll slowly and was immediately hit with visions of constellations. Not long after, he saw himself standing in the same spot where he read the Elder Scroll- at the summit of Throat of the World, he saw the Ancient and powerful Tongues of old -Hakon One-Eye, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt and Felldir the Old. He saw the first tow servants of Alduin fall to the Nords, before the wyrm finally showed himself.

The black Wyrm landed on the word wall that was on the mountain and with anger in his Thu'um he spoke. "Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!" the wyrm let out a shout.

"Let those that watch from Sovngarde envy us this day!" said Gormlaith.

As Alduin took flight the Tongues shouted in unison, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

The words were spoken, and Eusebios now knew them. Joor Zah Frul; Mortal Finite Temporary. Upon hearing the shout Eusebios understood it's concepts instantly. The shout forces a dragon to experience the concept of mortality, the concept of being on this world for but a moment. Impossible for the sons of Akatosh.

Alduin was forced to land as the shout lashed at his soul. "Nivahriin joore! What have you done? What twisted Words have you created?! Tahrodiis Paarthurnax! My teeth to his neck! But first... dir ko maar. You will die in terror, knowing your final fate... To feed my power when I come for you in Sovngarde!"

The Tongues battle Alduin, but the wyrm proved to be too powerful so Felldir resorted to using the Elder Scroll and used it he did to send Alduin to the currents if time. Eusebios began to see the constellations again but they began to blur as he was sent from the past and back to reality.

His vision began to clear, and he heard the flappy of wings, he looked up to see not Alduin but a lesser Dragon. "Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My lord Alduin fills his belly with the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!" The dragon had Scales darker than Alduin's and an aura that trumped Alduin's, who was this Wyrm?

"Lost funt. You are too late, Vedloviing!" Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!"

Eusebios waited for the Wyrm to get in the right position... "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" he shouted a cyan blue shock wave the engulfed the dragon. The Wyrm roared with anger as he landed and began to experience the concept of mortality. "Duziir, nivahriin lir! Fos tolaak rot lost hi nahkiv?!"

Eusebios drew Dovah Luv. "Alduin's Feyn lost kosaan qethserod ont zos dir nu diiv." Eusebios raised his sword and brought it down on the wyrm. The sword crafted of metal from Sovngarde - sliced through Vedloviing's hard scales with ease, sprouting a fresh wound that leaked black. The wyrm howled in pain, his voice reverberating throughout the far corners of Skyrim.

"Niid Zu'u Vedloviing sahrot fen ni mah wah vonizraad joor!" Vedloviing roar as he lashed out with his jaws, attempting to bite the Dragonborn in two.

Eusebios reached over his back and grabbed his shield and winced as he braced for the might of the dragon's bite. Though the wyrm couldn't clamp his jaws around the shield, he still struck it like a mountain, and Eusebios staggered backwards a step. He regained footing and concentrated his essence, his soul, the very fibers of his being into his Thu'um, his breath. And with that breath he shouted. "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

A wave of fire and heat was manifested, and it followed in the wake of Eusebios's shout. That concentrated inferno raged forth and collided with Vedloviing, who in his rage retaliated with his own shout. "QO BAH NOS!" the wyrm breathed a torrent of lighting that upon connection with Eusebios set him flying into the world wall.

He hit the wall hard, grunting he struggled to stand up. "Hi los nid nuz nunal slen ahpaan, Zu'u los Dovah do qo!" Vedloviing roared.

The young Nord roared and charged, his sword raised and then brought down on the dragon's snout then he jumps and brings the full weight of his sword onto the head of the dragon. The wyrm reeled his head back in pain exposing his chest. Eusebios saw his chance and took, he rammed his blade into the wyrm's rib cage who screeched in pain, he was going to die, and his soul was to be devoured by the Dovahkiin. No, he wouldn't die like this.

"Neh I will not fall, not like this and not to you Dovahkiin. I banish you like the Tongues before you banished Alduin. WAH GOL LEIN!" the Wyrm of lightning shouted forth a torrent of black and white that engulfed Eusebios.

"What is happening? "What have you done to me?!" He roared at the dragon as he was lifted 10 meters off the ground.

"I banish you Dovahkiin to a realm created by your Allfather. I will come for you there when I have regained my strength and next time you will not survive."

"Damn you, Damn you! I will return, and I will stop Alduin, and you won't be able to stop me!" He shouted back before disappearing and reappearing in another world still 10 meter aboveground, then free falling.

Upon impact will solid ground, Eusebios landed with on leg which snapped, and then black out when his head hit the ground.

* * *

Berk Viking Archipelago.

"What are you saying son?"

"I'm saying, I don't know. Maybe it's time for me—" Just then Fishlegs bust down the door breathing heavily. "Hiccup you better come check this out, there's something going on outside and from the looks of it, it seems Thor is the cause."

"If a storm is coming then there's chance that the Storm Fury will be here. C'mon bud let's go."

Hiccup mounted Toothless exited the hut and looked to the sky to find a black and white phenomenon forming in the area around the beach.

"Hiccup, what's going on over there?" Astrid asked a she approached Hiccup on Stormfly.

"I have no idea Astrid, but we gotta take a look." Hiccup replied.

"I'm thinking that Thor must be battling another Jötunn? And if that's the case it must be on heck of a battle." Fishlegs rambled as he arrived as well.

"Yes, I'm very well aware of what the thunder in storms means but I don't see thunder or lightning, so it can't be Thor battling the Jötunns it has to be something else... He's probably mad."

They close in on the unnatural vortex, it started to widely enlarge, constrict and contract. The dragon riders didn't risk getting too close to the unnatural aspect. The vortex suddenly without warning vanished and they saw something drop from within the where the vortex vanished. They couldn't clearly see what it was, but from what they could make out it was person.

They landed near the shore and saw the twins and Snoutlout crouched over something. They must've found what fell from the vortex.

"Hey guys, check out what I found!" Tuffnut yelled.

"What, I found it first!" Ruffnut yelled back."

"Hey muttonheads. I totally found it first, so I get to keep him." Said Snoutlout.

"Him? Hiccup tentatively asked.

The dragon riders surrounded a man who was lying on his back against the sand. The man was wearing strange armor and had a sword, and battle axe on his back along with a curved dagger on his belt. The weapons looked to be made of iron but shined like steel. The man had long black hair which could be seen through his helmet, a series of scars running from his left eye as well as some war paint. Overall, he looked tall and sturdy a person who looked like a Viking.

"Snoutlout, this is clearly a person You can't just own a person, we've been over this before when we found Heather shipwrecked on the beach." Astrid said. (Tell that to the Vikings in Kattegat who have slaves)

"Yeah but, think of how cool it would be." Snoutlout replied. Astrid hit her head with a palm groaning at his idiocy.

"This sword looks frigin awesome though." Tuffnut said trying to lift the leaf edge sword.

"And that dagger. Looks sharp." Said Ruffnut.

Hiccup noticed the blood on the sword. "Fishlegs, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked tentatively.

"Uh, maybe. The sword is covered in..." Fishlegs whimpered for a second. "...dragons blood."

"So, what should we do? The sword maybe covered in the blood of a dragon, but we still have to help him. Looks like his right leg is pretty broken, not to mention a concussion." Hiccup addressed to the group.

"If that sword is covered in dragon's blood, I call first dibs on kicking his butt when he wakes up." Snoutlout said cracking his knuckles.

"Snoutlout! For now, we should take him to the village, and have this leg tended to. We'll ask him questions when he wakes up."

"Agreed. And besides those weapons look weird especially that axe. I'd like to know what deal he made with the dwarves to get that."

"Don't you already have one made of Gronkle Iron?" Asked Hiccup.

"I know, but this axe looks to be thousands of years old but still sharp."

"So, he must've sharpened it."

"You take the mystery out everything."

The gang lifted the man on Toothless and carried him to the village. The dragons didn't seem to mind him at all.

When they arrived at the plaza, Stoick and Gobber were there to "greet" them.

"What in the Allfather's name happened on the beach?" Stoick asked.

"Dad we have no idea what happened. There was this black and white, strange thing in the sky, it grew bigger then smaller, then it stopped and dropped this man to the beach. He's pretty hurt."

Stoick stroked his beard and thought for a sec. Who was this man who appeared on their shores? He didn't look like an Outcast or a Berserker to him. He didn't wear the usual chain mail or gambeson jacket his armor was completely unusual and he had a different build than most Vikings.

"Alright, take him to our house. Gobber, get Gothi."

"You got it chief." Gobber took a look at the man and said, "Wait a tick, those weapons and armor look kind strange, don't ya think?"

"When he wakes up you can question him. I am just as intrigued as you, Gobber." Hiccup said.

"Alright, I'm just a blacksmith, and I've never seen anything like that. Wonder if it holds a kindle to Gronkle Iron..."

"Gobber. Don't think of doing anything with this man's belongings until he wakes up."

Gobber held his hands... well hand and hook up in surrender.

It has been a full week since the incident on the beach. The Man has been lying inside the Haddock house, and Gothi has been healing his leg. So, far his head seems to be uninjured thanks to his helmet. His weapons and armor were next to him and caught the eye of many visitors wanting to see this odd man who mysteriously appeared on their shores.

"So far I've been sending letters to the neighboring tribes if they had a person missing like him. So far, none. Not even Earl Haraldson of Kattegat or Jarl Gudmundr of Svengard." Said Stoick, "I asked Trader Johann to go around and ask if anyone knows this man by his appearance."

"I really don't know if he's from the Fatherland or the Archipelago or even Valkenheim." Hiccup said. "I mean think about it. That strange phenomenon was not natural at all, and suddenly he is dropped from within it."

"What are you saying son?"

"I'm saying that either he's one of the Einherjar or from one of the nine realms. We should wait until he wakes up." Hiccup answered.

Stoick thought about his son's words. This man one of the Einherjar? Not likely the Einherjar were warriors carried to Valhalla by the Valkyries and being from one of the nine realm highly unlikely. And the thought of him being from Asgard was ridiculous, both the Æsir and Vanir rarely showed themselves on Miðgarðr, but they did show their power like the thunder that roars when Thor slays a Jötunn. The man looked too bulky and muscular to be from Scandinavia, the Fatherland.

"Hmm... I would rather not anger the Allfather. We should take him seriously and with caution. You should keep an eye on him or have somebody else do it. I don't want risk him going crazy and causing a ruckus. I'm off to the docks, Bucket and Mulch have returned from their fishing trip." Stoick said with a nod, he left do his chiefly duties.

His son however went to the Great Hall to see the rest of the riders. The riders were perplexed as Hiccup about the incident. The twins were practically drooling over the man's weapons and armor, Snoutlout pretended to be apathetic, Fishlegs had his nose buried in the history of Berk, trying to find clues towards who he was. Astrid was drooling over the mans battle axe figuratively, wondering if she could get a new axe.

"What's up guys." Hiccup addressed the riders.

"Nothing much other than our mystery man. How is he?" asked Astrid.

"According to Gothi his leg healed after two days, which is strange. So far, he's been unconscious the whole time. Dad told me to keep watch in case he wakes up."

Snoutlout tried on the man's helmet which he found it was hard to see out of. "How the heck does he see out of this thing, I can't even see out of it and what's this blue stuff on top of it, it makes it look completely ridiculous."

"Snoutlout take the man's helmet off!" Hiccup said.

"Do you remember when we found him? Our dragons didn't seem to mind him at all, Matter of fact Toothless was rather curious and enthusiastic about having him on his back. The dragons were calm as if showing respect. There's more to this man than meets the eye." Fishlegs chimed in and pulled out an old book. "I found a strange prophecy in Berk's archives. The Elders in a time before Bork seems to have had this vision. Listen to this:"

 _From the tenth realm comes a Harbinger_

 _Wielding power known not to men but spoken by dragons_

 _The Dragon and Dragon Riders combine their arms and voices to face the dark Wyrm_

 _Ragnarök draws near but not in Miðgarðr._

"The tenth realm? What kind of blasphemy is that?" Snoutlout bellowed across the table. The rest of the riders glared at Snoutlout. "Then again I suppose it's not since Odin brought him here..."

"'Wielding a power spoken by dragons'... it sounds crazy. What if we could breathe fire like a dragon? Think of all the chicken we could make without starting a fire ourselves!" Tuffnut said with Ruffnut grinning and nodding in agreement.

"Also, what is this 'Dragon' the prophecy speaking of? Couldn't be the man, he seems to be the 'Harbinger' mentioned." Astrid stated.

Fishlegs was whimpering but finally started to talk. "Ragnarök, but not here in Miðgarðr? That's reassuring, maybe it's happening in his homeland, or realm."

"All I know is that we need to get some answers from this 'Harbinger'. Let's hope we can understand him once he..."

Suddenly the big doors of the Great Hall burst open violently, and the riders turned their sights to see Bucket who was panting heavily. The man seems to have seen a ghost and ran as if not ready for Valhalla.

"Whoa Bucket, what's wrong? What's got you so worked up?"

"The- the man..." Bucket took a long inhale. "The man you found on the shore just woke up. You may want to get over there and calm him down."

With a nod, Hiccup gestured for everyone else to follow him.

* * *

He woke up.

He only saw a dim light inside the room he was in, looked like the fir pit from the Bannered Mare of Whiterun. His head hurt, but at least he didn't have amnesia thank the gods. His leg was covered in bandages, he removed them to see his legged was fully thanks to being a werewolf saves him a lot of magicka and health potions...

Speaking of which... where in Oblivion was his bag? He looked around to see his bag next to the bed he was resting on. The Elder Scrolls were inside, and so was his journal, some books like the all volumes of the Songs of Return, The Red Eagle and good many other books he read out of boredom.

He then noticed the room he was in. It seemed like a Nord hut or an Old Atmoran hut because of the design. There were no shrines to Shor or Tsun or any of the gods in the Nordic pantheon. There were a few weapons and helmets on the walls and shelves and there were similar to old Atmoran designs. He took the sword on the shelf and noticed some runes and from the looks of them they were old Atmoran, it read: ᛋᛁᚷᚢᚱᛞ᛫ᛋᛚᚨᛃᛖᚱ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᚦᛖ᛫ᛗᛁᚷᚺᛏᛃ᛫ᛞᚱᚨᚷᛟᚾ᛫ᚠᚨᚠᚾᛁᚱ᛫ᚨᚾᛞ᛫ᚦᛖ᛫ᚷᛁᚨᚾᛏ᛫ᛋᚲᛟᛚ᛫ᛋᛟᚾ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᚺᛠᛗᛞᛁᚱ

"Sigurðr slayer of Fafnir, and the giant Skol." The man looked at the cross guard and there were runes written in it that read: ᚷᛁᚨᚾᛏ᛫ᛒᚨᚾᛖ

"Skaldyng? Giant's Bane..." He placed the sword back on the shelf and decided to walked down stairs but stopped when he saw a boy enter the room. The boy couldn't be any older than 14 years. He saw the look of disbelief in the boy's eyes, and then the boy said something.

"Hej er du okay, jeg mener, da vi fandt dig, var dit ben smukt smalt." The boy said pointing at the man's leg. The man could understand him to him the boy was speaking old Atmoran. "Jeg hedder Eusebios, og jeg kan forsikre dig om, at mit ben er funt." Eusebios said gesturing to his leg. (My name is Eusebios, and I can assure you my leg is fine)

The boy looked surprised to see his leg was healed as if his injury never happened. "Jeg er Gustave, bliv her, jeg skal få Hiccup." The boy known as Gustave said. (I'm Gustave, stay here I'm going to go get Hiccup)

However, Eusebios couldn't stay still after Gustav opened the door to see a dragon outside the door. He yelped and jumped down the steps and stepped between the dragon and Gustav. "Vertu á bak við mig strák!" (Stay behind me boy)

Gustav stepped from behind and between Eusebios and the dragon and said. "Nei bíddu hann er góður dreki." (No wait he's a good dragon)

"Hey Gustav, are you alright I heard screaming." Said man with bucket on his head.

"Bucket quick go get Hiccup our mystery man has awoken, and things are tilting east."

The man known as Bucket jumped and ran for the great hall.

Eusebios however was... distressed to say the least. He knew the dragons of Tamriel hated mankind for their rebellion, he only knew two dragons who could be reasoned with, Paarthurnax and Durnehiivr. The rest attacked Eusebios on sight. The drake outside the door was vaguely similar to the ones in Tamriel, but it was had a smaller, rounder head with smaller body. They both had one pair of wings and one pair of legs as befitting a wyrm.

The boy however, seemed to be calm even with a wyrm behind his back. He didn't hear any fighting outside or fire cackling. It was a very odd experience to say the least. Right now he wanted to find out where he as because you know and I quote "Toto I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

... Where the heck are all the Munchkins.

He walked back up stairs and saw a map lying on the shelf and went to grab it, when he looked into it he found unfamiliar landmasses, No Solstheim, no Hammerfell or even Tamriel. The realization dawned on him and he fell to his knees as the memories came flashing back... Vedloviing used a shout that sent him to another realm.

He walked back down stairs to find a group of six teenagers standing in front of the door. He had a mopey expression on his face, still clutching the map he found upstairs. He looked at the teenagers in front of him and from the looks of th them they ranged from 18 to 19 years of age. They all had a look of awe to them except for one who was then and tall, probably the leader. The apparent leader of the group stepped forward slowly.

"Við erum vinir ... við meina þig ekki mein." The boy said holding out both arms to show he is unarmed. Eusebios looked at the boy and frowned. His gaze turning toward the scrolled map clutched in his hand. "Hvar er ég? Hver ert þú fólk?"

" _Ok at least we speak the same language."_ The boy thought... "We're friends and you are here on the village of Berk... My name is Hiccup Haddock."

"I am Eusebios son of Healfdene..."

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

Over the next 3 weeks Eusebios had grown accustomed to living among the Vikings, though he never told them much about his past. Even if he and these Vikings spoke the same language he still didn't believe their words. "Dragons" and "Kind" in the same sentence were words that were rare. Sure, Paarthurnax and Durnehviir weren't as "Burn all who oppose you" as the other Dragons, but they were still dragons and "kindness" wasn't in their heart's.

The Dovah of Tamriel were prideful, and arrogant beings will a birth right and strive for domination. And Nord blood and Dragon blood was a worse mixture. And of course, the fact that power equals truth for dragons so, being 'powerful' and 'right' were one in the same. Fights between two Dovahs were not fights at all but in truth deadly verbal debates. Tests to see who's Thu'um was greater.

Eusebios closed the book he was reading "Fall of the Snow Prince" it was called, he stood from the rock he was sitting on and headed for the Great Hall. Fishlegs decided to walk with him. "So, Eusebios what are your weapons and armor made of?" He asked

"I... cannot tell." Eusebios answered.

"Why not?"

"It is... a trade secret. Me, a blacksmith." Remembering Eorlund Gray-mane's teachings, and the time his Valkyrie mother Gyda came down from Sovngarde giving him his armor.

"A trade secret, huh? I think you would like to learn of Gronkle Iron." Said Fishlegs.

"Gronkle Iron? I've never heard of that type of metal." Eusebios was blacksmith and damn good one at that but he didn't own a forge. He always used the Skyforge in Whiterun when he needed to use one.

"Well it's a pretty strong metal, it's made of Gronkle Lava though I don't the ingredients to make it. They eat certain types of rocks and then the Gronkle spews the lava out. It's light, but very strong. You could cut a sword made out of iron in half with it easily.

"What is a Gronkle?" Asked Eusebios

Fishlegs was stunned at the question but remembered Eusebios wasn't of the Archipelago, so he didn't know diverse types of dragons.

"A Gronkle is... a dragon. A bulky, large one with very thick scales and a tail that can be used for bludgeoning. My dragon Meatlug is a Gronkle and I can credit her for the creation Gronkle Iron."

"A dragon? Your dragon? You sound... crazy. Dragons are aggressive and ferocious." Einar said remembering all the dragons he fought.

"As I've said before, the dragons around our village, are not aggressive—"

"Not aggressive? Where I am from... dragons are... cruel." Eusebios said. "They enslaved my people thousands of years ago. Humans rebelled and started the worst of wars, the Dragon War, the humans suffered heavy losses but killed many of the dragons. The surviving dragon fled from Tamriel and their king was banished, sent through time. But now the dragons have returned.

Fishlegs was stunned at what Eusebios said. Dragons enslaved humans? They rebelled against them and slew many. Did they kill so many of them til they were on the brink of extinction? And now they have returned to this 'Tamriel' to kill the humans.

"What is this Tamriel you spoke about?" Fishlegs asked.

"Tamriel... is my home. As well as home to many races of Elves, men and beast men."

"Wait Elves?" Fishlegs asked, slightly skeptic.

"Yes, Elves. Do your lands not have Elves?" Eusebios asked curiously.

"Not here on Miðgarðr, they reside in the realm of Álfheimr."

"Anyway... There are different types of Elves. There are the Dark Elves, High Elves, Wood Elves... and the Deep Elves that are gone now." Eusebios stopped. "I'll head down to the docks see if I can be of any help."

"Sure I'll be in the Great Hall." Fishlegs continued and entered the Great Hall where Hiccup and the others were sitting. "Guys." He called out. "Can we talk for a moment?" the gang looked at Fishlegs for a sec and wondered what was on his mind.

"Did you get any information out of the guy? I'd liked to get a new axe made of the materials his axe is made of." Astrid said.

"Is an axe all you're thinking of Astrid?" asked Snoutlout. Astrid punctually punched Snoutlout on the shoulder. Snoutlout held up his hands. "Okay, okay I get it you love axes a lot." Astrid glared at the Jorgenson. "I collect axes. I have one made of iron, and another made of steel."

Fishlegs cleared his throat. "Anyway, I think I have some "information that you guys would like to hear." Everyone turned to Fishlegs. "So basically, what he told me was in his homeland called Tamriel the dragons there enslaved humans a long time ago. The humans rebelled against them in a war called the 'Dragon War'. The humans died by the thousands, but they killed many of the dragons toward to brink of extinction, the surviving dragons fled but their king was banished through time. But now the dragons have returned."

"That's sounds harsh. Looks like the people of his homeland had it worse than we did." Hiccup said.

"I guess that explains his attitude towards our dragons." Astrid said.

"There is good a chance this guy we're harboring in the village is a dragon killer." Said Snoutlout.

"Cool." The twins said in perfect sync. The group glared at them. "Not cool." Tuffnut said.

"Could you guys stop between here and there for once?" Astrid pointed at her mouth and then her head.

Eusebios finished writing an entry in his journal and out the journal back in his bag. He went to the docks to see if he could help but apparently, they didn't need his help, so he went to secluded area. He stood there looking at the open sea and saw how beautiful it was compared to oceans on Nirn. He heard the flapping of wings behind him and turned to see a familiar group flying around, and then landing in the center plaza. He saw the group of young Vikings seeing him standing on the edge of the cliff and rushed to meet him. However, the next part was hard to fathom.

The dragons saw Eusebios, and took off faster than the riders, and landed right in front of him. They seemed curious about Eusebios at first. They sniffed him around, and they all backed away for a bit. Eusebios then saw the group of Vikings running towards the dragons.

"Stormfly, what the Hel?" Astrid yelled.

"Toothless, bud what are you doing?" Hiccup yelled.

"Hookfang, get you scaly hide back here!" Snoutlout bawled.

"Meatlug! Come back... Please." Fishlegs pleaded.

"Barf!" Ruffnut yelled. "Belch!" Shouted Tuffnut, "Whatever you're doing keep doing it, it might be awesome!"

Then the dragons did something unthinkable. They genuflected toward Eusebios.

The group as a whole had looks of astonishment as they watched with utter disbelief. Their dragons bowed to him. The stranger who arrived here not too long ago. No dragon has ever bowed to a human not even to them.

Eusebios was perplexed a bit, but he knew why. He was Dragonborn after all, maybe these dragons accepted him as their kin because of his dragon's blood.

Eusebios took an exploratory step forward, his hand extended towards the jet black wyrm in the center, to see if he tried to bite his hand off. The dragon did the opposite, the dragon stepped forward and raised his head toward his hand. It took Eusebios be surprise, but after the inceptive shock. It seemed like it was an indication of respect.

"Okay... can you please tell me what in Helheim is going on Eusebios?" Hiccup said from behind Toothless.

"I haven't the foggiest of ideas. Or I do, but to you it may sound a bit eldritch." Eusebios said.

"Not a single dragon in this village has ever bowed to anyone least of all a stranger. I think that deserves an exegesis."

"Very well... but I smell a storm is on its way and I would prefer shelter over Lady Kyne's waters."

"We can go to the Great Hall. I think my dad will want to hear this as well." Hiccup said

The group and their dragons went up to the Great Hall and Goober went to get Stoick from the docks. Eusebios sat down at the far end of the great table in the middle of the Hall and started explaining.

"Well you all know my name, I hail from the land of Skyrim. A province of the empire, to the north of Tamriel. Tamriel my friends, is a large continent with different provinces like Skyrim. They are High Rock, Morrowind, Cyrodiil, Black Marsh, and Elsweyr. There three provinces under the control of the Aldmeri Dominion, those provinces being Valenwood, Elsweyr, and the Summerset Ilse."

"Eusebios, this is great and all, but can you explain why the dragons bowed to you?" Hiccup interrupted.

"Calm down son, let him finish." Stoick said, gesturing toward Einar to continue.

"Anyways, the land of Tamriel is in state of Volbur—chaos for the past 4 years. And now because dragons have returned to Tamriel the chaos has gotten worse. Long ago most of the dragons were killed by the Atmorans after the end of the Dragon War. The Dragon War was a rebellion by the Atmorans after being slaves to the Dragons from the time they claimed Skyrim. The war ended when the first Tongues, a band of Atmoran heroes defeated Alduin god of destruction. Or so the legend goes. As they used ancient magiks to... send him forward in time thousands of years to be accurate. So, Alduin began resurrecting dragons across Tamriel. According to the old tales, only a Dragonborn could defeat Alduin. A Dragonborn is a rare individual born with the blood and soul of a dragon." Eusebios took a deep breath and looked up at the riders. "I am this individual."

Stoick, Gobber and the riders were flummoxed at his words. Blood and soul of dragons in him? What is this devilment?

"My guess is... your dragons bowed to me out of respect and honor. The dragons if Tamriel didn't show me that kind of respect instead they tried to fry me alive."

"I have a question!" Gobber bawled, "What are ya weapons made out of?"

"I told Fishlegs once, and I'll say it again. It's a secret. I told you I'm a blacksmith. If I told ya I'd have to kill you."

"I'll take my chances." Gobber replied with enthusiasm.

Eusebios chuckled. "I'll take you up on that offer later."

"What is the prophecy you were speaking of?" Asked Fishlegs, to see if it had any resemblance to the prophecy th Elders Berk told.

"Wait I have it in a book here." Eusebios pulled a book out of his bag, with the crest of a dragon upon its front cover. He opened it to its last page and it reads:

 _Their defeat was merely delay_

 _To the time after Oblivion opened_

 _When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world_

 _When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped_

 _When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles_

 _When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne and the White Tower Falls_

 _When the Snow Tower lies Sundered, Kingless, Bleeding_

 _When the Sons of Skyrim would spill their own blood_

 _The World-Eater awakes and the Wheel upon the Last Dragonborn_

"Hold on, 'Dragonborn Ruler'? Were you a king or something?" Snoutlout asked.

"No, that was Hjalti's bloodline of Emperors of the Empire. The Emperors had dragons blood in them, like me. It was two hundred years ago when the last of Hjalti's bloodline sacrificed himself to save all of Tamriel." Eusebios explained. "So, no I am not a descendant of Hjalti. But I am the last living descendant Ysgramor Skyrim's founding father."

Eusebios inhaled, he felt like he had been talking all day. "It would take me a forever to explain the history of Tamriel, but I must confess. I must find a way back to my home world, as I suspect I'm not in the same world as Tamriel."

"Why would you think that?" asked Hiccup.

"Well... for one, I do not see one the moons, Masser in the night sky with Secunda. A couple hours ago I was talking with Fishlegs, he said elves live in a realm called Álfheimr. But they live in Tamriel... I feel like I've been talking all day, and I hope I explained the behavior of your dragons as I myself am not completely sure. For now until I can find a way home I hope I can make myself useful to your village."

Now Stoick spoke, "Alright, as chieftain of Berk, I grant you full citizenship of Berk. You are now subject to Viking law and so are the rest of the villagers toward you. You may stay in our home for as long as you like."

Eusebios bowed his head saluted. "Thank you, Chieftain."

"As for me, I'm going to go inform the people of your citizenship."

Einar stayed in the Great Hall to read, the book he decided to read was the "Last Scabbard of Akrash". The riders stayed behind as well to ask more questions about Eusebios. Eusebios sat down with Hiccup to his right, Astrid to the right of Hiccup and Fishlegs to the left of Einar. The three stooges sat across for him.

"Dude can I just say... wow." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah." Ruffnut said in agreement.

"Having the blood and soul a dragon in you? THAT IS BEYOND AWESOME!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Totally!" said Ruffnut and they banged helmets.

"It is a gift from the god Akatosh. But it can be a pain sometimes." Eusebios said.

"Why do you say that? Does it grant you any perks or powers?" Fishlegs asked

"Well for one everyone expects too much from you. Occasionally I am asked to clear a bandit camp or slay a monster every once in a while. Sometimes I just disappear into the wilds to get away from all the expectations and pressure of being Dragonborn."

"Apart from that what skills do you possess?" asked Astrid.

"I have travelled all across Tamriel for three years, and I have learned a lot in my travels. I am an accomplished warrior, master of the sword in my right hand, according to Eorlund Gray-mane he could not teach me anything more. I am decent with a bow and using a battle-axe."

"We might need to do some sparring sometime, you and I. Want to know if you're good against a Viking warrior." Said Snoutlout.

"We might just do that." Eusebios answered. "For now, do you have anything do so that I may be of use? Sitting in a hut for days can lead a Nord to madness."

"What is a Nord, exactly?" Fishlegs asked.

"Nords are the race of men who inhabit Skyrim, Tall, sturdy, fair skinned, proud warrior race and very resistant to natural and magical cold. Due to their history of raiding and taming the seas they natural born sailors."

"Just like Vikings I suppose." Said Fishlegs

"There are also the Imperials of Cyrodiil, the Bretons of High Rock, and the Redguards of Hammerfell. The Imperials have a natural gift toward politics, diplomacy and trade. The Bretons are to half breed of Elves and Men, and natural mages. The Redguards are dark skinned men, they have an incredible stamina, making them fierce warriors."

"Wait... Mages?" Snoutlout asked.

"Yes, magic is common in Tamriel... I suppose magic is unheard of in this world or simply impossible?" Eusebios said. The group shook their heads 'no'.

"The type of magic used in Miðgarðr is called: Seiðr, a magic concerned with discerning the course of fate and working within its structure to bring about change, which was done by symbolically weaving new events into being, there are also the Vitki sorcerer and there is rune magic." Fishlegs explained

Well at least magic was common among a few, so he wouldn't have to refrain from using magic. "I see. But for now, can you show me the forge? I believe my sword is in need of sharpening."

"Sure, follow me. I'll take you to Gobber's forge." Said Hiccup.

"What about the academy?" Astrid asked.

"You can take over until I get there. I should show Eusebios to the forge."

"Alright then." Said Astrid. "Meet me at the Academy when you're done."

"Count on it."

The group dispersed, and Hiccup and Eusebios went to the forge. Gobber was there sharpening swords and axes from the previous Baltic raid. He had been busy making and repairing weapons and armor since Baltic, Celtic and Frisians started raiding the Archipelago.

"Nice of ye to show. And 'ello, Eusebios." Said Gobber, Eusebios nodded.

"My sword needs sharpening, and I figured while I'm here I should help out. I am a blacksmith myself." Said Eusebios.

"Good I could use some help, I've had orders up my arse since the raids started." Goober exclaimed.

"What raids?" Eusebios asked with a worried expression.

"Started about a year ago, Baltic, Celtic and Frisian warriors have been raiding the Archipelago, every tribe has been getting weekly raids, speaking of which we should be expecting another raid." Said Hiccup."

"I hope I can help your village. It is the least I can do for nurturing me back to health." Said Eusebios and placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I am an Atmoran warrior, I can take care of myself. We Nords live for the thrill of battle. As we say, 'Victory or Sovngarde'."

"Sovngarde?" Hiccup and Gobber asked in unison.

"It is the afterlife of the Nords. If you were killed in battle you would spend an eternity drinking, singing, fighting and boasting in the Hall of Valor. When the final battle comes, we come down from Sovngarde to fight to the end." Eusebios explained with great enthusiasm.

"Same as our Valhalla, it seems." Said Gobber

"Eh enough about the afterlife, can I sharpen my sword and help out while I'm here?"

"Sure, when you're done sharpening your sword, there's a broken sword that needs a good fixing."

"Will do." Said Eusebios. "Hiccup, I'll be fine around here. I'll be at the by the cliff once I'm done."

"Alright, I'll head to the Academy."

With that said, Eusebios unsheathed his sword and got straight to work. He missed the heat of a forge, the smell of burning steel and the animate feeling of pounding metal. Firstly, he went to the grindstone sharpening his sword to a legendary sharpness. Then he looked at the broken sword Gobber told him about. He examined it the steel was almost the same as Nordic steel, but it was nowhere near as strong as Skyforge steel. He spent a good amount of time pounding the steel, the craving Dovahzul into it. To the common Berkian or Tamrielic person the dragon language wasn't easily readable. Once he finished the sword he took a good look and gave it good swing. It was a flawless craft and for a blacksmith like Eorlund Graymane's. He handed the fixed sword to Gobber.

"What in the name of the Allfather?!" the blacksmith said in amazement. He took a good look at the blade and gave it a few good swings. "Do you have any idea what ye have done?" Goober asked Eusebios.

"Uhh... a sword. With a bit of Nordic touch." Eusebios said jokingly.

"This sword is a bloody masterpiece. Where did ye learn to make this kind of art?" Gobber asked.

"A man named Eorlund Graymane who worked the Skyforge in the city of Whiterun. Best damn blacksmith in all of Tamriel. I learned everything I know from him. But traveling across Tamriel experimenting with kinds of material made me almost as good as him."

"I think ye should present this sword to Hiccup or Stoick. I'm sure this weapon would impress them. Just don't let the twins or Snoutlout see it. They would kill ya to get a blade like this." Gobber said.

"Duly noted, I'm going to sharped and repair few more weapons and armor pieces and then head to the Great Hall once I'm done. If that's okay with you."

"Okay? Yer a bloody master of the craft. I would be honored to have ye work here."

"I would be honored to work this forge."

"However, I said I'm taking my chances. What are yer weapons and armor made of?" Gobber asked.

"I told you it's a trade secret. And besides from the looks of it you wouldn't know where to get the right materials." Said Eusebios. "Besides have you ever heard of 'Malachite'? Green, incredibly light, and strong."

"Can't say I have."

"Told you so."

* * *

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

With that done Eusebios went to the pile of broken weapons shattered armor pieces and began repairing them. It took most of the day repairing them, but Gobber was thankful of having nothing left for repair tomorrow. Usually he had lots of weapons and armor left to repair at the end of the day and even more tomorrow, but this time he could rest easy.

Eusebios went to the Great Hall, and spotted Hiccup and the other riders around the table, and then promptly sat with them.

"So how was your day?" Hiccup asked.

"Not much. Helped Gobber repair the pile of weapons and armor in his shop, made a sword with good ol' Nordic touch."

"Well we'd like to see it, show us." Eusebios drew the blade from its scabbard and placed it on the table. The sight of the blade amazed everyone.

"Wow. Looks pretty nice." Astrid started she grabbed the sword and gave it a few good swings. "Would hold well in battle. Nice balance. But I'm more of an axe person." She placed the sword back on the table.

"I was told you, yourself are blacksmith Hiccup. Care to take look." Eusebios said holding the blade out to Hiccup.

"Sure... it does have a nice detailing... but what are those engravings on the blade?" Hiccup asked, pointing to the draconic markings, then showing the blade to Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Hey, I wanna see too!" Snoutlout bellowed across the table.

"Yeah, me too! Wait... what do we wanna see again?" Asked Tuffnut. Snoutlout and the rest sighed at the twins.

"Anyways, these markings are in the dragon language." Eusebios pointed out.

"The dragons have a language?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes. This language is called Dovahzul, they mostly speak it. But I have met two dragons that I could hold a conversation with. They tend to mix Dovahzul and English in sentences when talking to me."

"So... what does it say?" asked Fishlegs.

"Roughly translated it means: _Glory and Valor Death and Honor the Way of the Warrior_. Or in Dovahzul, _Moro ahrk Vur Dinok ahrk Zin faal Ven do faal Kendov_."

"Wow... So, who did you make this sword for?" Snoutlout asked, hoping he could have it.

"Nobody in particular. I had you or father in mind, Hiccup. but from the looks of it, you should train to be able to defend yourself. No offense."

"None taken. I usually have Toothless' support in battle. But you have a point."

"Alright, the swords yours. Eusebios said sheathing the sword and tossing it to Hiccup. "I call her 'Vulonro Kes' which means Night's Edge. A fitting name, considering the name of your dragon."

"Thanks, Eusebios. You didn't have to do this, you know."

"Nonsense. It's the least I could do after you carried me to the village."

Suddenly the sound of a horn could be heard. Another Baltic raiding party... of all things.

"That's the battle horn... Another raiding party from the Frisians. Eusebios you don't have to fight this is-" Hiccup said but Eusebios interrupted him.

"Rubbish. I will aid in the defense of your village it's the least I can do for your hospitality."

Hiccup and the rest of the riders look at the young Nord for a second but nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then."

* * *

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

(Plunge your axe here Finn of Frisia, take my life!

Someone, give him a sword or I'll... I'LL!

You'll what?! Kill me?!... Well kill me, do it! Kill me! KILL ME!

To those of you who wonder why I am taking so long to update the story well rest assured it is not because I choose not to, I actually do a process where I proofread the chapter and make changes. This can take days, weeks or a month until I feel it's ready and plus with Hurricane coming over from the east I'ma be in a fox hole for a couple days so I won't be able to update but I hope this explanation put your anticipation or agitation at ease.

I hope you enjoyed and for Eusebios's armor and shield I used a Greek Armor mod, and his helmet. Well there's this game I play called Warriors: Legends of Troy during the story mode the first character you play as is Achilles his helmet looked pretty awesome, so I took that one. Anyways Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you... Peace off BOOP)


	4. The Raid

The Raid

 **(Turns out I've been spelling Eusebios wrong it's now gonna be spelled Eusabios. And to those of you who have trouble pronouncing it here's how U-say-be-us. Which means To Honor or Worships well.)**

 **The World fears us...**

Eusabios punts on his musculata and drapes his black war cloak over his back and performed a rather strange tradition, common among city of Nords in southern Cyrodiil. (ok to add some uniqueness to his musculata armor look up Perseus's armor from Clash of the Titans 2010)

 **We are the favored of the gods... we plunder no lands... We raid, we fight, and we grow strong...**

He takes up a comb and began combing his long black hair for two minutes then he grabs his shield. The crimson symbol of Laconia on its face he looked at it for a second then turned it to its back and passes his arm through a leather loop in the middle and grips the handle at the edge. His helmet he put it on tilted upward leaving his face exposed. He took his sword Dovah Luv and sheathed it on his left side.

 **We live for BATTLE**

He quickly rushed outside to see the Berkians were still preparing. Taken back by this Eusebios grabbed Hiccup's shoulder. "What is going on why are you still preparing?" He asked.

"The raiders are almost at the shore we didn't have much time to react."

Eusabios thought for second then it hit him. "I have an idea on how to slow them down." He said. "You have dragons, right? You should drop me off on one of their ships, once I clear the ship I'm on I'll drive it into the next ship."

"Wait you're not seriously gonna take on a ship full of Frisian raiders and there are hundreds of ships." Astrid said. She was an accomplished shieldmaiden, the best of Berk but even she couldn't take on a ship full of Frisians.

"Yeah Eusabios. I'm the best warrior on Berk, and I can't even fight a whole ship of Frisians let alone a whole raiding party." Snoutlout boasted, with Astrid giving him a glare. "Besides there's hundreds of them you can't take on that many."

"Spartans do not ask how many the enemies are but where they are." Eusabios laconically replied. "If I am destined to fight the most powerful dragon of all existence and live, I doubt a ship full of skirmish fighters would be a problem."

"If you say so, but if things get to heated yell for one of us and we'll get you out." Said Hiccup.

"Deal. Now let's go." Eusabios said and hopped on the back of Toothless and Hiccup.

The Frisians fleet consisted of 50 ships each sail bearing the image of a Boar, Wolf, Horse, Axe even two the bore the image of Yggdrasil the world tree. Each ship was 54 ft long, built of pine, built for speed the hull of the Frisian long ship was open and was crewed by 25-60 men. Despite having a sail, the Frisian ship was powered mostly by its 50 oarsmen while the 10 men on deck would be the first on land to defend the ship when it met land.

The front of the Frisian ship is shaped like a rounded prow, the prow is probably made with heavier cedar then covered with iron or steel enabling the ship to ram enemy vessels. Total count of Frisians warriors would be 3060.

Strange Frisians raids usually consisted of 5 ships. And from the looks of it they were well supplied with siege machines each firing upon Berk when closing in the skies being darkened by the smoke of the fire as it burned homes. Most of the people were luck, but some weren't so lucky.

"Drop me off on the closest ship to the shore." Said Eusabios, and Toothless went down. A Toothless descended, Eusabios pulled his helmet down so it would protect his face. Drawing his sword Eusebios hopped off the dragon, his sword raised he yelled "Νίκη ή Sovngarde!"

Before anyone could react Eusabios hand brought his sword down on the first Frisian's head, cleaving it in two, the rest charge him their swords, axes, and spear thirsty for blood. " _I shouldn't use my Thu'um unless absolutely necessary,"_ Eusabios thought. 'Speak in time of True Need', something the Greybeards taught him. Something he hated, he used his Thu'um to crush those who threatened or harmed the people he loved or just to defend Skyrim, for he was Dragonborn and the Thu'um was his birthright. But for the sake of the village he was living in for the time being. Magic was known among a few in this world he didn't want to risk frightening the people. Besides, wooden boats plus earth shaking dragon shouts doesn't mix.

He parried the first two attackers then sliced the stomach of the first then the neck of the second. The Frisians were perplexed at the sight of the man before them, upon looking at his helmet they couldn't see his eyes or his mouth some backed away in fear others stood fast. Eusabios took a defensive position, his overlapping shield protecting him from thigh to neck, slowly stepping toward the fear filled Frisians. Being a Nord, a great warrior, and member of the Companions, he could handle ill trained raiders with ease.

* * *

By now Hiccup and the other riders were battling the ships. Even with siege machines the Frisians still had no idea how combat dragon riders Most tried to shoot bolas from the net launchers on their ship's, but the Riders have gotten better with their dragons over time. Out of all the raiders the fought Frisians were the toughest and made good practice. Rider-dragon coordination, and evasive maneuvers.

Even Fishlegs and Meatlug were too fast for them unless they got too close. Meatlug flew over a ship and spat a lava blast upon it. They only had to dodge arrows at that point. The lava blast from Meatlug had 2x the force of any other dragons.

Astrid had fun with each raid. She and her Nadder were fast but not as fast as a Night Fury. Even though She fights for her village she always found some fun in the slaughter, having a dragon with poisonous spine on its tail was useful for long range.

Snoutlout and Hookfang... they lived and breathed the Viking way, even though three and half years ago it didn't including using dragons for combat other than killing them. So, he tried his best sinking Frisian ships, while of course to no surprise using his family's battle cry. "Snoutlout, Snoutlout, oi, oi, oi!"

The twins had their own mindset, The Zippleback was good dragon to use against a ship, two heads, one releases gas the other ignites it resulting in an explosion on the deck, burning a few Frisians who were too slow to react, those who survived the burns long enough jumped in the sea where they would drown.

Hiccup and Toothless... they the first, the first to from a Dragon and Rider bond. No one could match them. Toothless was Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. Incredibly fast his exact speed is unknown great for hit and run, deadly plasma blasts and invisible at night and, he never misses. All that combined it meant shooting Frisian ships were a piece of cake. They sank Frisian ships by make holes in their ships.

The Riders downed a ship each, except Hiccup sinking 2. Hiccup was about to move on to the next ship... he saw a figure on one ship moving toward the stem of the ship, stopping at the pilot seat he pulled on the levers in on direction then quickly moved to the other and pushed it in an opposite direction causing the ship to turn left and ram right into the ship close to it.

The figure his grabbed his sword and shield and boarded the next ship. And began fighting the crew.

"Hiccup did you see that?!" Astrid said incredulously.

"Yeah, he just took out and whole ship full of Frisians... all by himself." Hiccup wasn't as Viking as he should be during battle unlike the Nord on that ship... Frisian were known for their warriors they also known as the long-haired raiders as the word Frisii meant curly hairs or long haired

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

* * *

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

Eusabios fights seven Frisians, parring an overhead axe strike and stabbing its user he sliced the hand of the second Frisian and sent him over board with high-flying shield bash. The 3rd didn't stand a chance, Eusabios thrusted his sword into his chest, groin kicked him and finished him by stabbing him in the supraspinatus. Parring attack after attack sometimes rolling into a ball and stabbing his target before they had chance to react, his agility and years of training had allowed him to battle multiple enemies at once, as he could sidestep, roll or twirl out of the way of then do quick attack.

The ship Eusabios was on hit the shores of Berk with one Frisian oarsman getting off and like Greek hero Protesilaus, he was slain by Eusabios, Astrid and Hiccup grimaced the sight of the Frisian when Eusebios drove a spear through his head and out his mouth. Frisians did what Vikings did, raid, pillage, plunder, rape, and anything that happens during raid, once the word reached the Frisia that the Hooligan tribe of Berk rode dragons the Frisians were eager for glory and to prove their might over them.

Eusabios saw Stoick, Gobber and 150 other Vikings come down to the beach fully prepared.

"Nice of you to show up!" Eusabios laughed through heavy breathing.

"How goes the battle? This skirmish is larger than the Celtic skirmish 2 winters back... and why are you here?" asked Stoick with a worried expression.

"Consider this payback for taking me in, we've sunken eight ships so far. I think the riders are going after the ships the farthest away from the shore."

"How did ye get on their ships?" Gobber asked.

"I got on Hiccup's dragon and he dropped me off on a ship one I was done I rammed the ship into another." Said Eusabios. The Vikings had surprised looks on their faces. How could a non-Viking fight an entire ship full of Frisians by himself?

"Judging by how they fight, they prefer to overwhelm so we'll have to hold them here."

"Agreed, their numbers count for nothing on the beach so, everyone Skjaldborg!" Stoick yelled, one by one each Viking stood shoulder to shoulder in four lines. "I just want to let you, Chief... it has been an honor." Eusabios said, offering a hand to Stoick. Stoick gripped his forearm. "Aye, let's make the gods proud." Though Eusabios worshipped a different pantheon of gods compared to the Vikings, he understood the meaning. He joined in the front line.

The Frisians lined up, not as organized as a professional army but organized nonetheless. A Frisian wearing the skin of a wolf as a hood and cape stepped out of his ranks his battle-axe in hand. "Stoick!" He called out. "Lay down your weapons!"

The shieldmaiden next Eusabios gripped her spear tightly with anger. Anger for the Frisian's disrespectful tone toward Stoick. "Helga... hit the big bastard." Stoick told her. Helga noticed the big bearded Frisian next to the commanding Frisian. Tossing the spear up and catching it a reverse grip Helga threw the spear straight toward the bearded Frisian, impaling his throat.

Stoick chuckled at the sight and replied to the commanding Frisian. "Frisian!" He, Eusabios and the other Vikings locked shields in a shield as he finished in a taunt in laconic way. "COME AND GET THEM!"

The commanding Frisian growled as a horn was blown. He thrusted his axe forward. "Kill them all! Bring me Stoick's head!" he roared, his Frisian brothers wasted no time in charging like mad men, Axes and Swords raised and ready for the kill. The Vikings stood strong and unyielding as the Frisians closed in

"HOLD!" Eusabios bellowed.

"Give them nothing but take from them EVERYTHING!" Stoick roared. Eusebios clenched his teeth as Gobber yelled, "Steady!" Eusabios braced for impact. The Frisians smashed into the wall of linden wooden shields forcing the Viking wall back slowly. "PUSH!" Gobber commanded, with all their strength the Vikings began pushing back. "Is that the best you can do?!" Eusabios roared.

"NOW!" Stoick yelled and in one swift motion the wall stopped, and the Vikings used their shield to knock the Frisians back and with swords and axes the Viking hacked and slashed at the Frisians, Eusabios thrusted his spear. Stepping over the Frisian corpses the reassumed the Skjaldborg. "PUSH!" Again, the shields pushed back and the warriors behind them hacked and slashed and the Frisians. Again, and again until they couldn't keep piling up the corpses. "No prisoners!" Gobber said receiving a short battle cry in response.

"No mercy!" Stoick roared receive another battle cry, before he stabbed another Frisian and shield bashing another before stabbing him.

"These Frisians are child's play." Eusabios thought, he was no stranger to slaughter for he had been trained to do so since he was 7.

 **Another Dawn**

Just as three arrows hit his shield, Eusabios breaks from the shield wall and impales the first Frisian in front of him with his spear.

 **Another battle**

"Breca!" A Frisian yelled swinging his sword at the young Nord's shield and slices off the arrows, Eusabios shield bashed him, desperate to stay alive the Frisian pulled at the Nord's shield only to have a spear thrusted into his chest.

 **A life time of training**

3 more Frisians came rushing at Eusabios, but the Nord was too quick, he quickly ducked and drew his sword across first Frisians abdomen and stabbed him in the neck, the second one attack from behind thrusting his spear, Eusabios raised his shield misguiding the spear as he spun around and slashed his neck. The third attacked from the front, bring his sword to decapitate the Nord, Eusabios parried and knock the sword away with his shield and thrusted Dovah Luv into the Frisian's chest before retracting it and moving to his next opponent.

 **A lifetime of sacrifice... All for this moment**

A Frisian charged at him with an axe wet with the blood of a Viking.

 **From birth a Spartan is trained for one purpose!**

Eusabios kneed the Frisian the stomach and upper cutted him with his shield and stabbed him the mouth.

 **To do battle.**

Another came charging only for Eusabios to trip him and kick him as he tried to stand, Eusabios shield bash his face and stabbed him in the shoulder killing him instantly

 **They dare think themselves your equal... None can match your skill!**

Eusabios overhand thrusts his sword at a Frisian who blocks with his shield so Eusabios thrusts underhand in the raider's abdomen and spins round to slice another's throat.

 **It is every Spartans duty to embody the very nature of War!**

Eusabios grabs his spear only to have another Frisian punch him in the face, but the Frisian winched in pain from punching the Nord's helmet. Eusabios kicked the Frisian back a step and impaled him, retracting the spear from the raider's chest he turned to see the shieldmaiden Helga struggling against a big bulky raider in response Eusabios threw the spear square into the raider's throat. Helga looks at the young Nord perplexed and nods to him before taking the spear from the raiders throat.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

* * *

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

The battle in the sky and sea was going well enough. None of the Riders had been injured so far, and only 37 ships were remaining. Out of the 50 ships that had arrived two of them were cleared by Eusabios, 8 of them were destroyed by the Riders and 5 of them had managed to land on the beach. However, the dragons were starting to get tired and they were nearing their shot limits.

"Riders, regroups!" Hiccup yelled. The Riders obliged, even Snoutlout who was just going to attack another ship. They high in the sky and far enough from the ships to be safe from the catapults they had. "We haven't fought a raiding party of this size before... How are your dragons and shot limits?"

"Barf is running out of gas pretty soon, but who knows how long that will take." Said Ruffnut. "We've been busy blasting those ships. I think even Belch doesn't have that many sparks left in him." Said Tuffnut.

"Well Hookfang still has plenty of fire in him, and he's wondering why are we waiting around and not kicking Frisian butt! Right Hookfang?" said Snoutlout. Hookfang tried to flame up but couldn't. "Um never mind, he's out of it."

"Stormfly is getting low on fire too, and she doesn't have that many spines left." Said Astrid looking Stormfly's tail. She was right, almost out of spines.

"Yeah, Toothless has run out of plasma. How about you Fishlegs! Is Meatlug okay?" said Hiccup.

"Well, as you know Hiccup, Meatlug is a Boulder Class Dragon, so she can eat the boulders and fire them back. I think she's-" He stopped when he noticed the other riders looking at him and his dragon curiously. "... I've said too much."

"Alright gang, don't attack the ships just fly around them in a formation. Once you see a boulder coming at us, break off and allow Meatlug to catch the boulder. Got it?" said Hiccup and turned to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs keep your distance behind the formation so you have more time to react and catch the boulders."

"Okay Hiccup, got it." Fishlegs said. The other riders went into a formation. "Me and my big mouth." He said quietly to himself, Fishlegs was intelligent for a Viking but his mouth ran faster than his brain sometimes and he hated that.

They spotted the remaining ships going around recusing any Frisians caught in the ice cold waters. That meant some ships were now carries 70 to 90 Frisian warriors, but each was equipped to hold up to 60. The Riders decided to go after a shop furthest away from Berk, so it could have even lesser raiders on them. Better to test the waters, so to speak. The main formation went down and tried to make them look like they were attacking.

A Frisian ship whose sail bore the image of Yggdrasil had stopped them as a sailor yelled with fright. "Esegar, Riders approaching!". Every sailor on deck looked up to the sky to the Riders fast approaching. Esegar the captain whose horned helmet shined like a star stomped butt end of his spear on the deck. "Archers on deck now!" His second commanded.

"Archer on deck now!" another Frisian repeated, several Frisian archers hopped up on deck and readied their bows. "Starboard side, fire at will!" the archer with bows readied let loose their steel tipped arrows while others loaded the catapult. "Hold... Hold... FIRE!" Esegar yelled and pointed at the dragon formation.

"Riders disengage!" Hiccup yelled, and the others broke the formation. Meatlug was a good distance away and the Frisian arrows were no problem, the archers were sloppy with their aim and even sloppier when they released the arrows, some would miss others would hit another arrow. Meatlug caught the boulder in her jaws while another one flew past her.

"Good catch girl! Now let's sink some ships. Lava Blast!" Fishlegs said, pointing at the ship. Meatlug fired a lava blast at the deck of the ship, the lava began to melt through the ship, Esegar saw this and notice the oil barrels just below. "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" He yelled pushing some of his fellow Frisians into the sea others who had got the message jumped, luckily, they saw another ship not too far from them. However, the Riders also went after that ship just as theirs exploded after the Gronkle lava made contact with oil in the oil barrel. (never trust barrels) :3

The Riders repeated the same process with the other ship until the 17 remaining ships turned away the other ships didn't get the luxury of explosion they slowly sank to the bottom of the sea. As the Riders were moving on to one of the retreating ships they saw the Berk in flames. Sometimes there were fire blasts raging as if a dragon was the cause of it. Not only that but there was a loud noise that followed. They were too far to tell what in Helheim was going on or what the Hel were those voices.

"Hiccup, do you see and hear was going on over there?" asked Astrid pointing her finger at the beach.

"Yeah I heard." He sighed. "Just what we need a Frisian raid and now a wild dragon attack. Snoutlout, Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs, deal with the remaining ships. Astrid and I are going to Berk and see what the Hel is going on over there." said Hiccup.

"Got it!" said Fishlegs and the rest gave a nod.

The pair left the other Riders and closed in on Berk. Once they were close they didn't see any bodies on the harbor, Odin be praised. However, once they ascended to the plaza, they heard a loud thundering sound that knock several Frisian raiders off the cliff and most of them died upon hitting the ground. They couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

* * *

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

The battle on the beach was getting hectic. The Frisians had the advantage in numbers. It was 150 against the 360 that landed. The Frisians didn't bother to go after the food or armory rather a few went straight for the village, their plan was pillage, plunder and rape. However, Stoick, Gobber, Eusabios and few other Vikings went after them. "19!" Eusabios bellowed after slashing a Frisians throat. "20!" He added after piercing another's stomach with his sword then retracting and slicing his throat.

"19!" Goober yelled bringing his axe hand down on a Frisians head. Eusabios punched a Frisian in the face with the rim of his hoplon and sliced off the jaw of another. "I could use a hand over here!" Stoick yelled and was surrounded by 10 Frisians. Stoick may have been strong but to large a man to have the necessary agility to fight 10 Frisian raiders head on. Eusabios took up a fallen Frisian's spear and threw right past Stoick's head and into a Frisian's chest. Another Frisian leapt from a rock and tried to attack Eusabios from behind, but the young Nord raised his shield and blocked then he spun and bash the Frisian's face with the rim and rolled over in time to plunge his sword in another raider. Gobber upper cutted a Frisian with his axe leaving a nasty slash mark on his corpse, while the remaining Vikings with them fought fiercely for their families.

Stoick took glance of the situation. It wasn't looking good for them out of the 20 Vikings that followed him, he only had Gobber, Eusabios and 10 remaining Vikings. The rest were killed, wounded or dying. And it looks like they were cornered at the edge of one side of a cliff. 50 Frisians left all of them focusing on the trap Berkians.

"Looks like Odin is finally calling us to Valhalla." Said Stoick to the two warriors next to him. "Look for me at his hall, Stoick." Gobber said. "Aye, that I will old friend." Stoick replied clasping Gobber's forearm.

Eusabios however, wasn't having none of this. He couldn't fall not in this battle and not in this world. What if he couldn't get to Sovngarde because he was in this world and not Nirn? Besides he had the World-Eater to fight on Nirn. He had to end this battle now! His thoughts went at the Greybeards, Paarthurnax, Skyrim and Serana. The hell with 'True Need' and The Way of the Voice.

"Stoick, Gobber and Vikings... I need you to listen carefully. It's about to get loud. Cover your ears."

"What are you doing lad? What do you mean loud?" asked Stoick.

"Trust me, either this or we get crushed. I'm not ready for Sovngarde yet."

Stoick sighed, wanting to fight to the end. He was a Viking and in battle retreat or surrender was rare. He took a quick glance at Gobber and the remaining Vikings which consisted of Spitelout, Helga, and Astrid's father the others he didn't know by name. Astrid would be devastated to lose her father and the village would be weal losing some of its best warriors of Berk and their chieftain. He reluctantly agreed.

"Very well, I hope you know what you're doing lad. Cover your ears!" Stoick yelled to the other Vikings, they obliged and put their hands over their ears.

Eusabios returned his attention to the Frisians closing in on them in an encircling motion, he takes a deep breath and focused his very being into his Thu'um. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Eusabios shouted a fiery torrent that burnt a 9 Frisians to a crisp, the Vikings behind flinched from the brightness of the fire and the thunderous voice, wondering what in the name of Odin was that. Did a man just breathe fire, like a dragon?

After the first impression of what in Helheim was that, some of the Frisians began to flee after hearing some of their brothers in arms screaming in pure pain and terror and seeing their charred and burnt flesh. The stench of burnt flesh filled their nose, it was overpowering to some, making them retch and falter, this was no man, they were fighting a god. Eusabios breathed in again and shouted burning even more raiders. However, once Eusabios saw some Frisians near the edge at other side of the cliff, he remembered his training. No prisoners, No mercy.

"FUS RO DAH!" Eusabios this time shouted a blue shock wave that sends the Frisians off the cliff for a quick death from fall damage or a painful broken bone. The Frisians on the beach overtaken with fear rushed to their ships while 130 Vikings chased them. A Viking grabs onto on of ships ropes with his left hand which was chopped off by the fleeing Frisians, undaunted he grabs the ship with his right hand which is then chopped off, so the Viking warrior bites the boat and tries to hold it on the beach with his teeth.

Eusabios watched from the cliff as the Frisian ships fled from the shore and were now on the horizon, he even noticed a Frisian abandon his shield as they fled and scoff, "Coward, you value your life over your shield. Nothing more disgraceful than a Rhipsaspia." For now, the battle was over, the casualties were high for the Frisian numbering in the hundreds while the Vikings only suffered few, luckily none of the food or any other supplies were stolen or burnt thank Odin, Berk has gained 5 more ships they could break down and remodel. And the Frisians have suffered the worst defeat since the Battle of Boarn where the Frankish Duke Charles Martel defeated them and killed their king Poppo.

Eusabios sheathed his sword and dropped to his knees from exhaustion. The Thu'um is very taxing even for Dragonborn. He would have fell off the cliff if Hiccup and Astrid hadn't appeared next to him and held him up by moving his arms around their shoulders. They moved Eusabios to the Haddock's home to rest while the Vikings honored their dead with funeral ships were burned so if the Valkyries didn't carry them to Valhalla the smoke form the fire would. He fell asleep quick, thinking of what might've happened if he didn't use his Thu'um. Not much of a choice when you stop and think about yourself.

Oh, gods he was going to be doing a lot of explaining to the Village.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

* * *

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

Hiccup and the other Riders woke up early to gather for a meeting with th village without Eusebios, obvious reasons why. The man used some kind of magic that repelled the Frisians and saved the village and for that they were grateful apart from a select few. Namely Spitelout and other, older Vikings who had seen more battles than they care to count, and they didn't approve of Eusabios's staying any longer. He was a magic user after all. He used a powerful and loud magic that involves shouting incoherent words, but still magic. Magic may not be strange to them but neither does it get approving looks.

The Hall was filled with murmurs and chatters, wondering what the meeting was called for. Meetings on this scale were called after a dragon attack or a raid from other Viking clans. Some who had in the Great Hall or their homes when it happened, so they didn't see Eusabios burned a few Frisians to ash.

"Alright, settle down!" Stoick boomed, holding his hands and moving them down as a gesture. The crowd around the large table quiet down to faint whispers. "Some of you know why the meeting without our... guest. Some of you are wondering why this meet was even called in the first place... We must discuss what happened today, during the Frisian raid."

Stoick cleared his throat and sat down.

"Today's raid was larger than any raid we've ever face. They had bout 50 ships and over 3000 warriors and were led by a man named Æschere, that means some of them managed to land on our shores while our Dragon Riders were busy. And not to mention they were well supplied for a siege, Frisians have neither the coin to afford siege machines, nor the ingenuity to build them" Stoick's face went sour after inhaling deeply.

"However, that meant we lost few brave warriors. About 70 of them went straight for our village and there was 20 of us against them. We were severely outnumbered, but we still fought bravely as any Viking would do." This state earned a mighty roar from the crowd. "However, we had Eusabios, our guest to help. I believe he has proven himself as the truest of warrior not only that but as a Viking. I would be honored if he decided to stay in the village permanently." This statement earned opposing jeers from Vikings like Spitelout.

"But there was one thing Eusabios did during the battle." Now Hiccup and Astrid had a worried expressions upon their faces, with the other Riders ignorant to what was going on, they were after all fighting the Frisians at sea at the time. "He used this... magic when we were cornered at the edge of a cliff. Even with my protest he told me to trust him." Stoick took a deep breath.

"So, I did. He used this shout, or roar and suddenly burnt 9 Frisians to ash like he breathed fire like a dragon."

The crowd went into shock. How in the name of Odin could a man breath fire like a dragon?

"I know what yer all thinking, it sounds impossible. However, I had plenty of eye witnesses. Kalf, can you agree with me?" Stoick gestured to middle aged Viking with long blond hair.

"Aye it is true. I had me ears closed and then the heat was so powerful that I nearly had to close my eyes. I still saw the chaos that arose from his magic. "

"Guðný, Spitelout, Gobber, can you agree with me?" Stoick then gestured to the 3 warriors next to him.

"Aye." They all said in unison.

"So. After those men were dead he did the same thing again only this time he let out a shockwave similar to a Thunderdrum's roar, knocking down and sending the invaders off the cliffs. After that I didn't see much but it seemed Eusabios went to observe the rest of the battle on the beach."

Now Stoick moved his gaze from the crowd to the Riders that were at a smaller table, away from the crowd but still paying attention to the meeting.

"Hiccup, Astrid, you saw him fall to his knees not long after that, is that true?" Stoick asked gesturing to the pair. Hiccup stood and cleared his throat.

"Yes, dad. We saw the fires coming out of the village and we decided to investigate, leaving the others to deal with the remaining ships. I can only assume the Twins, Snoutlout and Fishlegs got as many ships as they could." Said Hiccup with a glance to the four riders. All of them nodded.

"Anyway, once Astrid and I arrived at the village we were seeing Frisian bodies some of them fatally burnt, and we saw Eusabios using that shockwave as you put it. Our dragons stuttered for a while after hearing that as overly loud noises disorients them. He then went to the cliff and watched the rest of the battle form there. He then fell to his knees he would've collapsed had we not caught him and took him to our house and laid him to rest. That is all." Hiccup then sat back down.

"Hmm. Well now that everyone knows what happened during the battle. I believe we are in debt to him, that should repay him, one way or another. I open the discussion with a permission to speak." Stoick said, and Spitelout was the first to speak.

"Are you seriously considering allowing this magic user to live among us? True, what he did was a gift from the gods or, so it seemed. But I know I'm not alone in having an opinion that he should be banished off the island at once. Magic user only bring the devils o Helheim with them." He then gestured towards the crowd, and some of them agreed with Spitelout and raised their fist and yelled.

"You must be daft, Spitelout." Said Gobber, surprising Spitelout. "The man saved our lives. If he hadn't used that power of his then we would've been slaughtered, Berk would be without its Chief, our food would've been stolen, and our women and children would've been raped and enslaved!" Gobber's statement seemed to gain agreement from the rest of the Vikings. Magic user or not, the man saved their lives, and they were in his debt.

"It was devilry that he used! He does not have a place among honorable Vikings!" Spitelout retorted rather loudly,

"Cast aside yer petty superstitions for once in yer life an' think!" Gobber yelled back.

"Enough!'" Stoick bellowed. The two Vikings settled down, almost starting a fight having their weapons drawn.

"We cannot allow our selves to enter a miniature civil war among ourselves. Yesterday as the largest raid we've ever dealt with in the history of Berk and it won't be the last. If word get's out that the Hooligan tribe has been divided, then other tribes would take advantage. I propose we let Eusabios speak for himself, and then decide what to do. Besides we shouldn't lay down punishment towards the man for saving us regardless of how he did it. If you agree say 'aye'."

The crowd erupted into a series of 'ayes'. As superstitious they were, Vikings were honorable and tribal law dictates they allow the accused to speak for him/herself.

"Alright son, go get Eusabios. I assume he is still sleeping but wake him up."

"Yes, dad." Hiccup stood up and left the hall, followed by the other Riders not wanting to wait around, besides they had some personal questions They opened the great doors of the hall and walked outside with the doors closing behind them.

"Hiccup. What do you think they will do to him? I hope they aren't really banishing him from Berk. He is stranger to our world." Said Astrid.

"I don't know Astrid. My father seems to be on his side after witnessing what he did. I hope Spitelout doesn't start a riot. After this raid we can't afford to be at each other's throats."

"Also, I really think we shouldn't just throw an ally like him on the account of him being able to use magic. Remember according to him he hast the blood of the dragons in him. Maybe if we let him join us we could learn so much more about dragons that we possibly couldn't before!" Fishlegs chimed in.

"Whatever. I just hope I get a chance to spar with him. Gobber said that he slew 30 Frisians alone. Not counting the ones, he burned to death." Snoutlout said.

"For once I actually agree with you. I really want him to go at you." Said Astrid.

"Yeah! Wait... what?" Snoutlout exclaimed with a confused look.

"Uh, guys, Stoick said he breathed fire like a dragon, right? Well what did we say about him when he told us he was this Dragonborn?" The group looked at Tuffnut perplexed. "Well, think of the mutton we could roast if we could do that!" Ruffnut said before banging helmets with her twin.

"I think the gods, or whoever, or whatever gave him those powers would jump off the cliff before they gave them to you two." Astrid said jokingly. "Thank Odin for that."

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

* * *

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

Fall of the Snow Prince

 _From whence he came we did not know, but into the battle he rode, on a brilliant steed of pallid white. Elf we called him, for Elf he was, yet unlike any other of his kind we had ever seen before that day. His spear and armor bore the radiant and terrible glow of unknown magicka, and so adorned this unknown rider seemed more wight than warrior._

 _What troubled, nay, frightened us most at that moment was the call that rose from the Elven ranks. It was not fear, not wonder, but an unabashed and unbridled joy, the kind of felicity felt by a damned man who has been granted a second chance at life. For at that time the Elves were as damned and near death as ever they had been during the great skirmishes of Solstheim. The Battle of the Moesring was to be the final stand between Nord and Elf on our fair island. Led by Ysgramor, we had driven the Elven scourge from Skyrim, and were intent on cleansing Solstheim of their kind as well. Our warriors, armed with the finest axes and swords Nord craftsmen could forge, cut great swaths through the enemy ranks. The slopes of the Moesring ran red with Elf blood. Why, then, would our foe rejoice? Could one rider bring such hope to an army so hopeless?_

 _To most of our kind, the meaning of the call was clear, but the words were but a litany of Elven chants and cries. There were some among us, however, the scholars and chroniclers, who knew well the words and shuddered at their significance._

 _"The Snow Prince is come! Doom is at hand!"_

"Good morning, Eusabios." Said Hiccup. Eusabios closed the book he was reading and turned to the group.

"Good morning. I saw most of the village was empty. What's going on?" Eusabios asked.

"Eusabios, I need you to come with us. I think your little show from the battle raised some tension in the village."

Eusabios knew what they were talking about and agreed to go with them to explain. "Alright then... however, I must warn you of one thing, Hiccup." Eusabios said before standing up and following the Riders back to the Great Hall. "You may not like what I have to say. Let's just say it deals with dragons."

With that said Eusabios and the Riders entered the Hall. The gazes of the crowd immediately turned to the Riders plus Eusabios. The crowd was silent at first when he approached but he could hear their curses, or prayers to Odin not to be burned like the Frisians. Eusabios sat down next to Stoick, but then the Hooligan Chief gestured for a few other to get up and allow the Riders sit their sides. Eusabios was offered a tankard which he gladly accepted, he wasn't one for talking so he used alcohol to keep his mouth running when needed.

"Alright, quiet down... Eusabios, you have been summoned to this meeting to discuss your... magic that you showed us during the battle. You may speak." Stoick then sat down, Eusabios took a big gulp from his tankard.

"Okay, well for starters from what I've been told your people do have magic, but it's not widely accepted here. Well that is why I kept my powers hidden to avoid stirring up trouble, as for the powers themselves and the very nature of them." Eusabios took a swig from the tankard, man this was really nerve racking. He took a glance at the Riders around him, all of them had a worried look except the twins. They had a real knack for causing havoc or driving those around them insane, if Sheogorath could see them he'd be overjoyed.

"As some of you may and may not know that I am Dragonborn, a mortal that is born with the blood and soul of a dragon. This blood has some effects on the mortal. One, usually when a true Dragonborn is born it is usually at the time where an event is going in the world. In my case, the World-Eater Alduin has returned and I am destined to stop him." Another deep drink.

"Two, I can..." The young Nord took a glance at each Dragon Rider, he knows the next part won't be easy on their ears. "...absorb the souls of slain dragons." That statement instantly sent the crowd into murmurs, but the Riders were in shock. Absorb the soul of a slain dragon? "That allows me to become the ultimate Dragonslayer and the only one who can permanently kill a dragon, at least the one in my homeland. I also gain power and knowledge from the dragon's soul, allowing me to use the same kind of magic they use. Case in point the today's battle." The crowd seemed to fathom or at the very least understand. "You see, the dragons of Tamriel do not use natural gas to breathe fire. They use a special kind of magic called the Thu'um to breathe fire, frost or do other things. Thu'um translates to 'Voice' to common languages. To use said magic you need to shout certain words in the dragon tongue. Eusabios then pulled out a parchment and some charcoal.

"For example, 'Battle Fury' consists of 'Mid' which means 'Loyal', 'Vur', which means 'Valor', and finally 'Shaan' which means 'Inspire'." Eusabios scribbled some draconic text to the parchment with the corresponding Norse runes below them and showed the crowd and the Riders. The twins were euphoric to say the least. "However, learning a single word of power requires constant meditation and practice for many years before one can Shout event the simplest Thu'um. Me being Dragonborn however can learn Shouts as easy as breathing." The twin's euphoric expression turned sour about his. Meditation, practice? Ugh! Nobody had time for that, especially the twins.

Eusabios finished his tankard. "However, as some of you saw, the Thu'um can be very taxing on the body of a mortal. Unlike the dragons of Tamriel who are immortal they can shout without tiring."

"Wait, dragons are immortal?" Fishlegs asked.

"Aye. That they are I met a dragon called Paarthurnax who lives on the Throat of the World. Apparently, he has been living there since the Merethic Era while his brethren were slain by the Atmorans. I am however not sure if your dragons possess the same immortality."

Eusabios then glanced at Stoick.

"On the Honor of my forebears I swear that I will not harm your dragons. I am sure that they do not have the same attitude and nature as the ones from my homeland now that I've seen them flying around and allowing humans to ride them. However, I will still act on personal defense if need be. I hope that won't have to happen."

"Understandable." Stoick said and turned to the crowd around the hall still looking perplexed by what Eusabios just told them. "Now that the man has spoken his own accord, we can discuss what should be done."

Eusabios looked confused what do they mean 'what should be done.' Stoick then leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"You are right, magic is not widely approved here on Miðgarðr. Some of them want you banished or executed. I, Gobber, some Vikings and the Riders agree that you should be allowed to live here. I'm not sure if the Riders like what you just said though." Stoick then rose up.

"I open the meeting for discussion." Nobody spoke, Spitelout had a look on his face that said, 'You know what I and others want'. After a good minute of waiting for someone to voice their opinion, Stoick spoke up.

"Since nobody has decided to speak, I propose the following. We allow Eusabios to live here in the village..."

"WHAT!?" Spitelout yelled. "Are you listening to yourself Stoick?!"

"Aye... and we owe him a debt for saving our village. And I repeat my conclusion, Eusabios saved our village and honor dictates that we repay him." Stoick said firmly so everyone opposing his decision understood. "Now that we have that settled everyone go about your lives." He bellowed and gestured the crowd to make for the hills. Stoick then glanced at Eusabios who was sitting at a table alone, trying to enjoy some horker meat.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

* * *

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

The next day Eusabios was at a secluded part of Berk training. He stood shirtless or well chiton less with nothing but a short kilt. His shield in his left hand and spear in his right, he thrusted his spear outward and retracted back in a defensive stance, he did this all morning while the Riders watched.

"He's been doing this all morning with little rest." Said Hiccup.

"How can he even lift a shield that big?" Snoutlout asked

Eusabios raised his shield overhead and thrusted his spear again.

"I think we should ask him to join the Dragon Riders, guys" Hiccup proposed getting some perplexed looks from the others.

"Hiccup maybe you didn't hear him yesterday, but allow me to rephrase, he kills and absorbs the souls of dragons." Said Fishlegs.

"I'm gonna have to go with Fishlegs on this one Hiccup." Astrid added.

"Yeah, I know what he said but, we used to kill dragons too, we can't just assume he just kills them for sport or to become more powerful. Besides he swore on his ancestors not to harm the dragons of this world unless in self-defense or in defense of the innocent, c'mon guys we've got nothing to worry about." That said Hiccup and the Riders along with their dragons approached Eusabios.

"HYAAAAAH!" Eusabios grunted as he thrusted his spear at the air again.  
"Eusabios." Hiccup called out, Eusabios quickly reacted and turned with his shield defending and his spear projected over it. "Oh, sorry Hiccup. You know how training can get, makes you think you're actually in battle sometimes." Eusabios dropped from his defensive stance, stabbed the butt-spike of his spear into the ground and rested his shield on the ground while he and the Riders sat on the rocks.

"So, what brings you guys here?"

"We were wondering what you could tell us about the dragons in your world, if you could draw one out and name them?" Fishlegs asked, opening another page in the Book of Dragons and along with having some charcoal ready to take notes.

"Well where to start... they are ancient beings created by Akatosh the Dragon god of time and chief deity of the Nine divines. They are prideful and arrogant believing themselves to be above all other mortal beings. In short case they cannot be reasoned with easily." Eusabios explained, leaving the Riders in shock and awe.

"So, can you tell us what they look like?"

"Well there are different types, there are the Brown Dragons, Blood, Frost, Elder, Ancient, Skeletal, Revered, Legendary and Serpentine. Would like me to describe all them?" Eusabios asked and the Riders nodded. "Very well." It took about an hour and 5 minutes for Eusabios to describe all the types of dragons of Tamriel and correcting a few things Fishlegs drew.

"Okay. I think we got about every one of them. Although some have more horns and the older ones have worn out scales. Eusabios said. "Namely Paarthurnax is very old and so his scales are very worn out. Alduin however has more spikes like a suit of armor."

"Now what should we name this species?" Hiccup said. "I think Eusabios should have the honor since he's the only one who's ever seen them up close."

"They go by name Dovah. Which means Dragon in their language."

"Sounds good to me. Do you have any more information on them? Like speed, favorite food, mating habits, personalities...?" Fishlegs asked.

"They're not that fast, can easily be shot by arrows by an experienced archer, they do not real genders in a mortal's sense. Because of their immortality they do need to eat or sleep for sustenance. As for their personalities, most of them are arrogant and prideful, as I've said before they think mortals as lesser beings. To them being right is the same as being powerful, so it is no accident that they fight. These fights are in actuality deadly verbal debates because they use their language to breath fire, frost or wind. Alduin is the most powerful and therefore he is the most right. Eusabios explained to Fishlegs. Fishlegs was intensely focused writing what Eusabios said exactly as he said it, and one could even see some smoke come out of the paper under the charcoal Fishlegs was using.

"Blah, blah, blah. What about firepower, strength venom..." Snoutlout rushed.

Well, unlike your dragons, the Dovah do not have shot limits. They have strong jaws, as one of them almost bit me in two despite my armor." Eusabios grimaced at the memory of being in that Dovah's mouth as is shook him violently before flinging in a tree. They do not have venom, but instead they can use Shouts that sap away the victim's life force. Their scales are incredibly strong and can shrug off many hits. Case and point my sword is the only thing I have that can pierce them with ease."

"So... an attack score of 15, speed of 7, armor of 20, firepower of 30, no shot limits, venom: 0 and jaw strength of 10. Dragons of this size will have trouble being stealthy, so stealth score of 5 should be good." Fishlegs summarized the dragons based on their stats."

"I do not understand the scale of these numbers, but I am sure those are good and/ or bad, depending if you're the victim of one." Eusabios said.

"So how could you kill one of these? They're huge, have deadly fire breath with no shot limit, can bite a man in half..." Tuffnut said.

"And overall, one of the deadliest dragon species ever to exist. Awesome!" Ruffnut finish. The rest of the group was stunned by their sudden burst of intelligence. Even if it was a modest show.

"Well, usually you would need to ground one first. Either by wounding him a lot or by wounding is wings. Mages and archers with powerful spells and great aim could bring it down using cover, warriors could close the distance and finish it." Eusabios said. "Though there is one way to 'tame' them." He said, and the group got in close to hear carefully. "Though you guys won't like it. You have to use a Shout called the Bend Will. It's a shout that essentially bends the will and mind of a dragon."

"I've had enough of all this dorky stuff. I'm going to do some patrol make sure the Frisians aren't coming or better yet the Celts." Snoutlout said and stood up.

"Us too. Even if we did learn about the deadliest dragon to ever exist." Tuffnut said and the twin also stood up and left. They hated learning but, in this case, they could stomach some learning if it involved a deadly dragon.

It was now Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Eusabios.

"So, what's next?" Eusabios asked the three remaining riders.

"Well I was wondering if you'd join the Dragon Riders."

Eusabios was taken back by this proposal, he'd fighting and killing dragons for years, albeit it wouldn't be his first-time riding dragon it was still new to him. "Me become a Dragon Rider but I-" He was interrupted by Hiccup saying. "Eusabios that' part of we came down here... but to truly be one of us..." Hiccup looked Eusabios dead in the eyes.

"... You need a dragon of your own."

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

* * *

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

 _Meanwhile with the remains of the Frisian fleet._

It has been several hours since their horrible defeat in the battle of Berk. They were lucky to have escaped with the few ships they had. With limited supplies they had to hurry to fix their ships and return the Frisia in shame, however, these tasks would be difficult as they were in enemy territory. They had to gather wood, food, and water in secret.

Æschere kicked on of the ships barrels in frustration, this battle was supposed to solidify his name as the man who brought down the Hooligan tribe but now he'll be known as the man who suffered the greatest defeat in history.

"Report!" He demanded.

His second, Esegar stood up with a new head band drenched in blood. "33 ships lost, 2 damaged beyond repair, they should sink within two days, and the rest can be repaired in safe conditions.

"Any survivors who attacked the village?"

"One, sir Alfgeir."

"Take me to him." Esegar led Æschere through 4 ships... he could see the wounded from the beach as well as the dead they managed to grab from the water and shores, they suffered so many losses 2040 warriors if you want an exact count and most of those deaths were by the Dragon Riders.

Esegar led Æschere to a badly burnt Frisian. He 3rd to 4th burns all over his body and was fading fast.

Æschere kneeled to the dying warrior and place his hand on his chest. "Tell me what happened." He said.

The Frisian known as Alfgeir struggled to speak, the pain he felt from the burns was excruciating. "We had the Berkians corned sir, but there was one of them in strange armor and he started to breathe fire at us." He explained.

"They have dragons." Esegar said.

"No... It wasn't a dragon, it was man. He had strange armor and magical sword that cleaved through our flesh and bones like nothing... I was lucky enough to survive, the rest were burned or knocked off by this shockwave that was similar to a Thunderdrum's roar. We should get out of these waters and return home, nothing can kill this man I... I... I'm n-n-not sure we can call him a man." And with his last dying breath Alfgeir died of his wounds. Æschere placed a sword in his hands so that way he'd enter Valhalla.

Turning to Esegar he said, "Plot a course for Berserker Island something tells me Dagur the Deranged will want to know about this man."

"Yes sir. Hardened sail!" exhausted Frisian sailors jumped to their positions, the oarsmen began rowing and the sailors above deck let down the sails.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

* * *

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

(Give him a gold piece and send him home... he has a story to tell

EEEH Jobe this chapter took me a while to finish had to do some serious math to get an adequate number of remaining ships. Finally, Eusabios has revealed his Dragonborn abilities and is being asked to join the Dragon Riders. You can already guess what kind of Dragon Eusabios is getting and to some of you historians who are gonna complain about the Frisian ship. I know Frisians sailed in long ships and not Triremes, I just made them sail in Triremes because, why not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm sorry it took so long as I have other fanfictions to work on, I'm also working on another fanfiction that I will be releasing on Christmas, so you can expect it to be special crossover all in all. Bless your face and if you sneezed during the chapter bless you. Peace off... BOOP)


End file.
